A Mother's Love For Her Daughter
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Arcee learns Miko's parents died when the girl was two years old and she's in government care, the female Autobot takes it upon herself to adopt the girl and be the mother Miko needs. Co-written with John2851. :)
1. Adoption

**A collaboration between John2851 and myself. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Mother's Love For Her Daughter**

 **Chapter 1: Adoption**

It was another sunny day in Jasper, Nevada, as a female Autobot known as Arcee was in her bike mode waiting for two people to come out from school. As the bell rang, the two humans that came out were Jack Darby, her best friend and partner, and Miko, her adoptive daughter. As they hoped on and drove off, Arcee started talking.

"So, how was school, Jack?"

"Oh, you know, the same old, same old" The boy replied with a smile.

"And what about you, dear?" Arcee asked the teenage girl.

Miko smiled. "Well, Mom...I pass my math exam," she said.

"That's good, sweetie. It looks like I'm going to have to take you to that rock concert that I promised to take you to if you passed that math test," the female Autobot said, a smile in her voice.

"You're the best, Mom," Miko said with another smile.

To think that not that long ago, Arcee had adopted the Japanese girl as her own, but it had been a bit of a rocky start.

* * *

 _A few weeks ago..._

Arcee was at the base as it was quiet, but her mind was working to try and figure out something that had made her curious. Miko acted rash and somethings without thinking and while they had all gotten mostly used to her behavior, the female Autobot felt there was something more to it and decided it was time for her to talk to Miko.

Miko had been with Bulkhead when he got a comm from Arcee and responded with a nod before looking at Miko. "Hey, Miko, Arcee wants to talk with you," he said.

"About what?" The Japanese girl asked.

"She didn't say, but she's in her quarters."

Curious, Miko headed for Arcee's room, entering to find Arcee in there. The blue and pink Autobot smiled. "So, Miko how's your day going?" She asked.

"It was great. Why are we having this talk?" Miko asked.

"Let me get to the point. Do your parents treat you well?" Arcee asked, making the conversation personal.

Out of all the things she expected, seeing Miko mad wasn't one of them. "It's none of your business. I don't want to talk about it no more." the teenage girl said, glaring at the floor, making Arcee very concerned.

"Miko, you can tell me. We're friends," she said softly

"I said stop!" Miko said, her anger growing.

"Miko, I can't help you if you don't tell me. So please tell me," Arcee said, leaning her hand to try and touch the young girl's shoulder, but Miko pushed her big hand away.

"Leave me alone! Why can't you just do that!?" Miko yelled as ran out of the room in tears, running past Optimus who had heard the conversation as he had been walking by.

As Arcee ran out of her room to call her back, Optimus stopped her. "Arcee, let her go," he said gently. "Let her have some time alone."

With a sigh, Arcee relented. "I'm just concerned about her, Optimus," she admitted.

"I know, but from the sounds of it, it's a touchy subject with Miko."

For about a week or so, Miko wasn't on speaking terms with Arcee. Every time she saw Arcee, she kept avoiding her. Arcee finally decided to ask Agent Fowler about Miko's personal life as the agent knew all about the kids who helped the team.

"Agent Fowler, what is going on in Miko's home?" She asked. "Are her parents ever around for her?"

The agent looked surprised and then glanced around to see that Miko was thankfully not in the room before he turned to the female Autobot. "Arcee, I'm not really supposed to tell anyone this, but...Miko doesn't have any parents," he said softly. "They died in a car accident when she was two years old."

This made Arcee very sad as she knew how it felt to lose someone that she cared about. "Who is taking care of her then?" She asked with concern.

"Well, she was sent to a foster home, but she is now under government care, since her foster parents had been abusing her," Fowler said.

This made Arcee mad since she despised humans who abused sparklings, but she took some deep breaths to calm down. "Is anyone going to take her in?" She asked curiously.

"It's sad to say that no one wanted her at all," the agent said, a sad note in his voice.

"Well, that's good news for me then," said the female Autobot.

Fowler's eyes went wide. "Wait, don't tell your planning on adopting Miko, aren't you?" He asked.

Arcee smiled. "I always wanted a sparkling. I always dreamed of being a mom, and now I can get it," she said. "Can you help me do so, Agent Fowler?

He sighed, running a hand over his face. "Arcee, it's going to be hard for me to convince the boys back at HQ about letting an alien female robot adopt a human child," he admitted as he pulled out his phone, glancing up at her. "But let's see if I can pull a few strings to do it."

"Thank you, Agent Fowler," she said gratefully as he made a few phone calls.

The next week, Miko had just gotten out of school and was surprised to see Arcee instead of Bulkhead. "Where's Bulkhead?" She asked.

"He's on a mission with Optimus, and I thought I could pick you up and maybe talk," Arcee said gently.

With a sigh, Miko hopped on and off they went, heading out of town. As they made it to a cliff, Arcee stopped, letting Miko get off first and then transformed into her bot form and took a seat beside the girl.

After a moment, Miko spoke up. "Arcee, I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to yell at you, but the question you asked...it was very personal."

Arcee smiled gently. "You had your right. And I forgive you. I know what's going on in your life, and that is why I fixed it," she said. "With a little help from Agent Fowler."

Miko looked at her in confusion. "How did you fix it?"

Arcee pulled out an envelope and gave it to her. "Read this and you will know," she said, smiling again.

Miko opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside, reading it with shock. It was an adoption paper...for her. "Does this mean...?" She asked with tears running down her eyes, hope shining behind her tears.

"Yes, it does. You are now my sparkling, my daughter," said Arcee with a smile.

Miko jumped up and hugged her new mom with tears in her eyes. "Thank you...Mom," she said softly.

Arcee smiled. "I had been thinking about it for awhile before asking Agent Fowler for his assistance." She now gave her new daughter a look. "And since we're now mother and daughter, I want you pull your grades up in school, young lady. No child of mine is going to flunk school," she said in a mom tone.

"But come on! The classes are hard, Mom," Miko protested. "And I hate math."

"That's okay, we got Raf to agree to tutor you, and if you pull your grades up, Mommy will reward you," Arcee said, making Miko perk up in interest.

"A reward, you say?" She asked, giving it some thought. "Well, since you put it that way, Mom...okay," she agreed as she hugged her Cybertronian Mom, who returned the hug.

"Mommy loves you, Miko," the female Autobot said softly.

"I love you too, Mom," the young girl replied.

* * *

 _End of Flashback_

"Come on, Mom. We can't be late to the opening start of the concert," Miko said, pulling Arcee from her daydreams with her excitement.

"Okay, sweetie, get on," Arcee said with a smile as she transformed into a motor cycle. When Miko hopped on, Ratchet turned on the Groundbridge, letting them get there faster.

"Hey Mom, can I get a t-shirt when we get there?" Miko asked as they arrived at the place where the concert was.

"Of course, honey. Now is this concert going to be good? Or is it going to be a head sore?" The Autobot asked.

"Trust me, Mom, it's going to be awesome, and this will be our first time going as a family," the young girl said with a smile, which made her mother smile too.

"Love you, sweetheart," Arcee said.

"Love you too, Mom. You're awesome," Miko said as she put a kiss on Arcee's dashboard, making Arcee smile with joy as she made a promise to spend time with her daughter and protect her from any danger, including the Decepticons. But for right now, she was going to enjoy the concert with her little one.

* * *

 **Stay tuned! There's plenty more to come. :)**

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Preparing Dinner

**Chapter 2: Preparing Dinner**

It was Friday afternoon and Arcee was at the base waiting on Jack to come through the ground bridge with the bags of groceries that she asked him to get.

Right on time, Jack came in from the Groundbridge with the bags of groceries. "Okay, Arcee I got what you asked. And what are planning on doing with the food?" He asked as he put the groceries down.

"Is it obvious, Jack? I'm making dinner for Miko. From what I learned from Fowler, Miko's foster parents never fed her, and so I am going to make her a nice meal," Arcee said as she grabbed the bags.

"What are you making?" Jack asked curiously.

"I'm making baked chicken, mixed vegetables, and mac and cheese. And ice cream for dessert," the blue femme replied with a smile.

"Do even know how to cook, Arcee?" Asked Bumblebee in his beat-box voice.

"No, but hey, don't know until you try. Now if you two will excuse me, I'm preparing dinner for my little girl," Arcee said as she started walking towards her and Miko's room.

"This is not going to go smoothly," said Raf who was watching TV.

"Come on, guys," Wheeljack said. "Have faith in Arcee. She is trying hard to be a good mom to Miko."

"True," said Ratchet with a smile. "Just as she tries to be a good partner to Jack."

Bumblebee smiled. "And I have no doubt she's using that same determination to be a good mom to Miko," he said.

"And Miko is enjoying it," Optimus said with a smile. "I just learned her grades are climbing and she may just get on the honor roll soon."

"That's good," said Smokescreen with a smile.

As Arcee made it to her room, she set the bags down and started turning on the stove that was in the corner. "Okay, if I can shoot a lot of 'Cons, then making dinner for my daughter shouldn't be a challenge. Let's get started," she said to herself.

While this was happening, Miko and Bulkhead came back from their ride and Miko got of the car while Bulkhead transformed into his robot form. "Hey Jack. Have you seen my mom?" The Japanese girl asked.

"Yeah, Arcee is in your room making dinner for you," Jack, who was playing a video game with Raf, replied.

"Really? Awesome! I can't wait to eat what mom made," She said excitedly as she headed towards her room.

"I didn't know Arcee could cook," said Bulkhead.

"She can't. Me and Jack have been hearing her having trouble cooking," Raf said.

"Arcee is awesome in a lot of things, but cooking isn't one of them," Jack said ruefully.

As Miko was walking towards her and her mom's room, she started hearing her shout as if she was upset. "Scrap!. I messed up on the mac and cheese. And now the chicken is burnt too, scrap!" Arcee growled, hating that her attempt at cooking wasn't go so well.

When Miko heard that, she began to smell smoke hitting her nose as she entered the room. "Hey Mom. How are you?" She asked while trying to say something nice as she could see the femme was trying her hardest at cooking.

"Hey, sweetheart," Arcee said with a smile. "Mommy is making you dinner. Have a seat; I'm almost done."

As Miko took a seat at the table, Arcee came over with the plate of food with a motherly smile and put it on the table. "I hope my cooking doesn't kill her," the blue femme thought to herself.

Miko looked at her food and saw the burnt mac and cheese, chicken, and fully cooked mix vegetables. "Wow Mom, this looks great. I bet the chicken tastes good," she said sincerely as she took a bite of her chicken. But a moment later, she started to spit it out as the horrible taste made her grimace.

"It's terrible, I know," Arcee said with a sigh.

"No, its not, Mom, really. It was too hot, that's all," the teenage girl said, trying not to hurt her mom's feelings as she knew the femme was doing her best to be a good mom to her.

"Miko, you don't have to lie to your mom," Arcee said gently, though she appreciated that her daughter was trying to be polite and cheer her up. "This was my first time cooking and I failed," she said she sat down on the floor.

"Sorry Mom, but hey, at least you tried," said Miko with a smile, being upbeat.

"Thank you, sweetie," Arcee said with a smile. "And I promise you that Mommy is going to learn how to cook. Until then, let's order pizza."

As she was saying this, she grabbed her daughter gently into her arms to hug her, feeling happy to have the young girl as her daughter.

"I love you, Mom. You're the coolest parent ever," Miko said honestly.

"I know I am. Now, let's ride to your favorite pizza place and then we can come home and eat some ice cream," the blue femme said, inwardly knowing that maybe she was spoiling her daughter a little, but she decided a little overindulging wasn't going to hurt.

"Alright! And can you tell me another story about the fight on Cybertron for my bedtime story?" The Japanese girl asked hopefully. Ever since being adopted by her mother, she loved hearing stories about her mother's homeworld.

"Of course. After all, Cybertron is now part of your heritage," Arcee said while caring her daughter to the main part of the base before transforming and letting her daughter hop on as they then headed out to the pizza place.

* * *

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Protection

**Chapter 3: Protection**

It has been three months since Arcee adopted Miko, and she was very happy. Their bond as mother and daughter grew stronger every day as they spent a lot of time together such as watching movies, playing card games, and going on missions together. The blue femme was watchful of her daughter when they were on missions, which was why Optimus allowed Miko to go with Arcee under the condition that the girl listen to her mother, which the teenager agreed to, knowing that missions could get dangerous.

Today, they were both on a mission to check out a cave in the forest to see if it had any energon. Like always, Arcee had taken the lead, while Miko was right behind her, listening to rock music, but also watching her mother in case they ran into danger.

"Ok, Miko we're almost there. You ready?"Arcee asked.

She didn't get a response, and turned around to see her daughter not paying attention, but then the girl looked up at her and realized her mother had said something.

"Did you say something, Mom? I was to busy listening to this awesome rock music," Miko said sheepishly as she took her headphones out of her ears.

Arcee sighed. "Just stay close. And put your phone up," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," the young girl said, doing as she was told.

When they made it to the cave, they heard noises coming from the inside, making Arcee pull out her blasters. Miko stuck close to her before they suddenly saw Arachnid and two 'Con drones, who were carrying energon. "Arachnid," said Arcee, hate in her voice as she glared at her enemy.

"Ah, Arcee it's been awhile. And it looks like you got yourself another pet, I see," said Arachnid with a evil smile.

"For your information, bug girl, I'm her daughter," said Miko, defending herself fiercely against the female 'Con, making Arcee feel her spark swell with pride for her daughter.

Arachnid started laughing. "Oh, Arcee, are you really that desperate to have a sparkling that you had to go and adopt that animal?" She asked.

"That _animal_ is my daughter!" Arcee exclaimed as she started shooting at the 'Cons, offlining the two con drones but Arachnid was blocking the shots aimed at her, making the blue femme start charging at her. "Miko, run now!" She said as she started fighting Arachnid one on one while Miko started running, looking for a place to hide as the femme turned her attention back to her enemy. "I'm going to make you regret for calling my daughter animal,"she said as she kicked the spider-like 'Con.

"Don't be mad if I'm telling the truth," Arachnid said mockingly as she shot her webbing at Arcee, making her become attached to a tree. The blue femme tried to get out, but was having no luck as Arachnid was looking at her with an evil smile. "I would love to take your spark, but first ,I will have fun with your sparkling," she said as she walked away.

"Arachnid, I swear, if you lay a scratch on her, I'll rip your spark out with my hands!" Arcee growled angrily.

"Good luck with that," Arachnid said with a mocking smile and took off running.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miko was running for her life, but soon she had nowhere else to go as she came to a dead end and she then saw Arachnid and immediately picked up a branch. "Stay back! I'm warning you," the teenager said, but it didn't work with Arachnid, who quickly grabbed her.

"I am so going to enjoy this," she said, a wicked smile on her face.

Miko was now getting scared and screamed. "Mom!" She cried out.

Hearing her daughter calling her, Arcee grit her teeth and clenched her fists. "Miko," she said as she managed to break free of the webbing and ran to save her.

Arachnid laughed evilly. "Your mommy isn't going to save you. You might as well say your prayers," she said mockingly to the girl.

That was when Miko remembered she had a bottle of pepper spray on her that Bulkhead had given her and insisted she carry with her. Mentally thanking Bulkhead, she grabbed the bottle and sprayed the pepper spray right into the female 'Cons, making Arachnid drop her.

"My optics!" She shrieked as she felt them burning. "You're going to pay dearly for that!"

Out of nowhere, Arcee jump-kicked Arachnid from behind before she landed in front of Milo. "Keep away from my daughter, scum!" She hissed protectively.

Arachnid growled, her vision blurry from the pepper spray. "I'll get you back for this. Soundwave! Bridge me out of here!" She commanded as she ran into the ground bridge that appeared, leaving the two in the cave.

Seeing it was over, Arcee bent down to Miko's "Did she hurt you, sweetie?" She asked worriedly.

"N-No," Miko said, a bit shaky. "You stopped her before she had a chance to."

"Are you okay?" The femme asked gently, meaning how her daughter felt emotionally and mentally, hoping that the wicked 'Con hadn't done anything to harm her daughter.

"I am now, Mommy," Miko answered before she started crying and hugged the blue femme.

"Shh, I'm here," Arcee said soothingly as she hugged her daughter back with happiness, knowing that she was safe once again. The teenager calmed down after a bit and clung to her mother who picked her up.

"I've got to thank Bulkhead for the pepper spray," Miko said suddenly. "I sprayed it at that witch's eyes."

"Good girl," the femme said approvingly to her daughter, smiling at her. "Why don't you go pick a movie for us to watch and I'll report to Optimus and get some popcorn and we'll relax to a movie?"

"That sounds good," the teenager agreed and did so as Arcee reported to Optimus, who was relieved to hear they had come out unharmed in the battle against Arachnid and gladly granted the mother an evening off to spend time with her daughter.

Thanking him, Arcee went to go spend time with her daughter while swearing to herself that she'd always protect Miko, no matter what.

* * *

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **Goldguardian2418**


	4. Nightmare

**Warning: This chapter has mentions of child abuse. Just wanted to warn you all ahead of time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Nightmare**

It was night time at the base and Arcee had just gotten back from her Energon hunt, which had been successful, with Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. Bidding her comrades goodnight, she headed to her room where her daughter was waiting for her.

"Welcome home mom!. How was the energon hunt?" Miko asked as she stood by her bed in her pink pajamas.

Arcee smiled. "It was great sweetie," she said. "Mommy had to knock out five 'Cons today and then bring back a dozen cases of Energon".

"Cool. I wish I could see you in fighting action more often, Mom, but I can't cause you want me to go to bed on time," the young girl said as she started to yawn, indicating she was getting tired.

"Because sweetie, you need your rest so we can go have a mother and daughter hang out tomorrow. And I need some sleep too," Arcee said with a motherly smile as she gently picked up her daughter and tucked her into her bed. "Sweet dreams, my little one," she said softly.

"Night, Mom," the teenager answered, falling asleep. Arcee then went to her side of the room and collapsed lightly on her berth, falling asleep too.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

"No! Please, don't! Don't hit me!"

Arcee woke up sharply, hearing her daughter scream that out and looked over to see Miko was struggling and crying. Turning on the lamp that was near her, she went over to her daughter in worry. "Miko, wake up! Wake up!" She said urgently, hoping the young girl could hear her and would come out of the horrible nightmare that had her in a tight grasp.

Miko woke up with a gasp and a scared look on her face, panting for a moment as she tried to get her bearings, but didn't relax until she saw her mother standing over her, looking at her worriedly. "You were having a bad dream, sweetheart," Arcee said in a very concerned voice, showing that she was worried about her sparkling. "What happened in your dream?"

Miko managed to take a few deep breaths, but her voice still had a scared tone to it as she spoke. "I dreamt that I was back at the foster care, where Mr. and Mrs. Owens were hitting me with their hands and then hitting me with a bat," she said, her voice now becoming shaky.

Anger filled Arcee on the inside as she finally learned what had happened in Miko's life before she adopted her. She managed to keep her anger inside as she rubbed her daughter's back to comfort her. "It's okay, honey. You're with me now and nobody is going to lay a hand on you. That I promise, as your mother," Arcee said, giving her a smile.

Miko smiled, knowing her Autobot mother would keep that promise. "Thanks, Mom," she said softly before feeling sleepy and laying back down. Arcee tucked her in and gently brushed a finger over her daughter's head to soothe her back to sleep.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Arcee had just finished making dinner for Miko and she watched her daughter scoff it down like she never eaten before. This brought a smile to her face. "Do you want seconds, sweetheart?" She asked, still smiling as Miko immediately nodded.

After getting another helping, Miko paused and sighed, her voice becoming sad. "Hey, Mom. Do you remember the day when you asked me how my foster parents treated me?" She asked.

"Yes, I remember. Why do you ask, pumpkin?" Arcee asked curiously, though having a feeling it had to do with last night.

"Well, I want to finish that conversation. And you have the right to know, Mom."

As Arcee looked into Miko's eyes, she saw her daughter was scared, sad, and in pain. And so, after putting a bowl of ice cream and cake on the table, she sat down and Miko began to talk.

"Well, Mom, back in foster care, Mr. and Mrs. Owens were always punching me in the face or even hitting me with any objects in the house. They told me that I will never amount to anything and that only reason that kept me, was because they got a check from the government for taking care of me, not because I was a child entrusted to their care. They never fed me even though there was plenty of food in the fridge. One day, I finally called the Child Abuse people about it and that's when they were beating me until I bled, but lucky, just in a nick of time, the police came and arrested them. They got life behind bars and I was sent to government care, but for a long time, I was so scared to sleep at night because I was afraid that they going to beat me up some more."

That was when Miko broke down, crying while Arcee was shocked and angry to learn the painful truth and wishing she hadn't asked, but as Miko had said, she had needed to know. "Sweetspark, it's alright. Mommy's here and you're with me now, and nobody, and I mean nobody, is going to harm you. Okay, pumpkin?" She said gently, holding her daughter close to her spark to comfort her.

Sniffling a little, Miko rested her head against the warm metal, smiling a little. "Okay, Mom, and thanks for listening. I'm glad I can tell you this cause it's been on my shoulders every since that day and now finally it's gone," she said, hugging her mother tight. "I love you Mom," she continued, tears of happiness running softly down her face as Arcee hugged her back with happiness.

But while Miko wasn't looking, Arcee was very ticked off. _Those people that were abusing my sparkling are lucky that I'm not a Decepticon, because if I was, I wouldn't mind eradicating them, without any remorse or pity._

But she kept this to herself as she thought of a way to cheer up her daughter. "Hey, pumpkin, after you finish eating your dessert, why don't we watch some TV?" She suggested with a smile.

"Sure, Mom! Let's do it!" Miko said enthusiastically as Arcee gave a kiss on her cheek and hugged her.

"My little sparkling," the femme said, happy to be a mother to an amazing child.

They watched a nice movie and then went to bed as it was bedtime. Miko now could sleep easy since she no longer had to feel afraid anymore now that she had a Mom that would love and protect her from both cruel people and the Decepticons.

And give them a beating they wouldn't forget either.

* * *

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Joyride

**Chapter 5: Joyride**

In the desert of Jasper, Nevada, Arcee and Miko were out having a good time driving. "Hey, Mom, can you go any faster?. You're driving like Ratchet," said Miko, grinning as she knew that she was challenging her mom's speed.

"Okay, sweetie, you asked for it. Hold on," said Arcee with a smile as she kicked up her speed.

"Awesome!" Miko screamed in excitement, holding on as they raced down the road.

They drove into town and parked at the burger joint to pick up Jack, since his shift was over. Miko, feeling hungry, was about to go and order some food when she came to a sudden stop as she saw the school's star football player in his car with his friends and they were making fun of Jack's job.

This made Miko very angry since she had a crush on Jack ever since the day they met and she hated bullies. Arcee saw her daughter get mad and knew why.

"Honey, why don't you drive us over there, and you can back up Jack?" The Cybertronian suggested.

"Sure, Mom," Miko said, driving up, ready to put the bullies in their place.

"Man, Darby, I feel so sorry that you have to work at a sorry job like this," the jock said as he and his friends started laughing

"Haha, that's so funny," Jack answered sarcastically.

Miko came up right then. "Well. at least his not a freeloader bum like you," she retorted, knowing the bully was exactly that, a freeloader.

"Oh, look at this, boys. If it ain't Darby's friend. Hey, why don't you cry to your mom. Oh wait, I forgot, you don't have no parents!" The Jock and his cronies started laughing again, which was making Arcee mad.

"For your information, stupid, I do have a Mom," Miko said, defending her mom with her head held high.

"Girl, stop lying. Everyone knows that you are an orphan child," he said, still bullying Miko.

Jack spoke up, having had enough. "She does have a mom, stupid. So if you would excuse us, we're leaving," he said firmly.

Jack hopped on Arcee's bike mode with Miko and getting ready to take off when the jock spoke up. "Oh, really? Then tell me, where is she?" He sneered.

Miko smirked, her head held high again. "My mom is working and she has one awesome job," she said, making Arcee smile while still in her bike form.

When they drove off, Arcee spoke up. "Thank you, sweetie, for standing up for Jack and me. I'm very proud of you," she said.

"Yeah, thanks, Miko. I owe you a milkshake for doing that," Jack said, smiling.

"No problem, Jack. What are friends for?" Miko asked before perking up. "Hey, Mom, can you drive us back to the base on a fun short cut?" She asked hopefully. Jack looked hopeful too, which made the femme smile and give in.

"Alright then, you two just hold on tight. It's going to be a bit bumpy," she said as she drove fast and then went for the fun short cut, which was a few rocks that some would say were made for extreme biking and thrills.

Gunning her engine, Arcee drove fast and caught some big air before landing nicely on the road, making sure her passengers were okay as they headed straight to the base.

"That was so awesome, Mom! Thanks!" Miko said, grinning hugely.

"Yeah, thanks, Arcee. I need some fun every now and then," Jack admitted, also smiling.

"No problem, you two. But remember, don't tell Optimus about it. He had rules about this," Arcee said. She didn't like going against her leader's rules, but sometimes she would bend them a bit to make her human partner and her daughter smile, as she was fond of them both.

"My lips are sealed, Mom," Miko promised, smiling happily.

"Same with mine, Arcee," Jack replied.

But little did they know, Optimus was on the cliff and had watched the whole thing. However, he just smiled. "I'm going to let this one slide. Just for you, Arcee, just for you," he said softly as he headed back into the base.

* * *

 _Back inside the base..._

Arcee was cooking while Miko was doing some homework. "Hey Mom, me, Jack, and Raf have a science fair project coming up and I want to do our solar system," she said.

"That's good, honey. Do you need help with it?" Arcee asked while putting chopped carrots in the pot and then walking over to her daughter.

"Well yeah, and Bulkhead offered to help me," the teenager said. "Is...Is that okay?"

"Of course, honey," Arcee said with smile.

Jack and Raf then came in. "Yeah, and Bee offered to help with my project," Raf said.

"Arcee, would you help me put together a motorcycle?" Jack asked. "I've never done it before and need a little help."

"Sure Jack. Putting a bike together couldn't be that hard," Arcee said with a smile, happy to help him out. "When are the projects due?"

"In a couple of weeks," Raf answered.

"That'll give us a few days to get the stuff we need so we can get started," Miko said excitedly.

After eating dinner, Miko was at main room talking to Ratchet about the solar system and the medic gladly called up a star chart of the Milky Way Galaxy for her. "If I was teaching you kids about the solar system, you would know everything about it, so much it would put your human teacher to shame and make the education they're teaching you look like a joke," said Ratchet as he chuckled on his last comment and went back to typing on the computer.

"That would be nice, having you as a teacher," Raf said while playing video games with Jack.

I agree," Jack said. "I'd never be bored with a Cybertronian for a teacher."

That made Ratchet smile before he saw Arcee and Bulkhead walk in.

"Okay, Ratchet, we're ready to go and do a scout read on a energon mine," Arcee said.

Ratchet nodded and opened the ground bridge. "Alright, be careful, you two," he said.

"Miko, stay out of trouble, okay?" Bulkhead said gently.

"No problem, Bulk. And if you see some Cons, make sure you get them the beating of a life time," Miko said with a smile.

"I promise. After all, that is my profession," said Bulkhead as he walked through the bridge.

"Mama will be back, sweetie. And when I come back, we can have some girl time, okay?" Arcee said, smiling as she placed a gentle kiss on Miko's head.

"Okay, bye, Mom. Love you," the young girl said.

"Love you too, sweetheart."

As they made it to their destination, Bulkhead smiled. "You and Miko are getting along well," he said.

"Of course, Bulk. She's my sparkling. She is the only reason why I keep going," Arcee said with a smile.

"Well, if I didn't say it then, congrats on being a mom, Arcee" The big green Autobot said.

"Thanks, Bulk. Now let's go find some energon quickly, so I can spend time with my little sparkling," the femme said, leading the way.

Bulkhead chuckled."Cybertronian moms. They get so attached to their sparklings. So attached that they completely forget about their husbands."

He sighed lightly. "I miss those good old times back on Cybertron. And my wife," he said softly with a smile before going to join his best friend in the hunt, hoping they'd find a good load of Energon to bring back to the base.

* * *

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Mall Shopping

**Chapter 6: Mall Shopping**

At the base Jack, Raf, and Miko were planning on going to the mall and just hang out and buy stuff. As soon as they were about to hop inside of Smokescreen, since he insisted on driving them, Miko went to her room where Arcee was reading a cook book.

"Hey Mom, I'm going to the mall with Jack and Raf," she said.

Arcee smiled at her daughter. "Okay, sweetie, just let me get you some money. I think sixty dollars should do," she said.

Arcee went to her side of the room and open up a small safe, pulling out some money and counting it before giving it to Miko, who was curious as she knew Cybertronians usually didn't carry human currency.

"Hey Mom, since when did you have money?" She asked curiously.

"Well, pumpkin, Agent Fowler told me that the government is going to provide me with money, so I can provide you with anything you need," Arcee said with a smile as she gently nudged her daughter towards Smokescreen. "Now go on and have fun. And be safe."

"Okay Mom, bye!" Miko said as she ran out the room and joined the others.

Smokescreen chose the best route with the least amount of traffic to get them to the mall. "Have fun, guys, and stick together," he said, a note of caution in his voice.

"We will, Smokescreen, thanks," Jack said.

Later on inside the mall, Miko, Jack, and Raf were at the game store, putting their money together to buy the new Halo game before they went to the food court to eat. "So Miko are ready for that History test?" Raf asked as he ate his sandwich.

"I'm so ready to ace that test. It's going to be so easy thanks to you, buddy," Miko said while eating her nachos. Raf had been helping her with studying and her grades were improving in school, something that pleased Arcee and made Miko begin to like school a little bit more, especially since Raf had been helping her when she struggled a bit.

"History class is so easy. But besides from that, I can't wait to play some Halo," Jack said while eating his noodles. "And I can't wait for Thanksgiving break."

Miko perked up. "Maybe our families can get together for Thanksgiving," she said. "We could make it like...what do you call it when people bring food to a party or celebration?"

"A potluck?" Raf supplied gently.

"Yeah, that," Miko said, smiling.

Jack smiled. "That's a great idea," he said. "I've been saving some money on the side to help Mom buy a turkey and stuffing."

"I could ask Mom to make her special cranberry sauce and rolls," Raf said. "She makes the best."

"Maybe I can ask Mom to teach me how to make mashed potatoes and gravy," Miko said. "Oh! And a pie too. Which one is it again?"

"Usually pumpkin, but it can be any kind really," Jack said with a smile.

Meanwhile in the parking lot, Smokescreen, who was in his race car mode, was listening to music on the radio, singing along with the song "Bad" by Michael Jackson. He was enjoying himself until he looked up at his view mirror, and saw four Cons in car mode. "Scrap. The Cons are here," he said to himself as he turned off the radio, quickly sending a text message to the kids.

Jack felt his phone vibrate and he answered it to find a text message. Miko and Raf also checked their phones as they had also received a text message. All three looked curious at the message from Smokescreen.

 _Guys, we need to head back. Pronto._

"Wonder what's up," Raf said.

"Let's go find out," Jack said as they grabbed their purchases and headed for the door. As soon as they got into Smokescreen, he hit the gas and took off.

"Hey, Screen, what's the rush?" Miko asked.

"Let me guess, the Cons are on our tails," Jack said, having a feeling they were being chased as he looked out the back window.

"Correct, amigo. I going to call for backup," Smokescreen said. "Buckle up and hold on tight."

Back at the base, Arcee was at the main part of the base with Ratchet until Smokescreen's comm link came up on the screen. "What is it Smokescreen?" Ratchet asked.

"I got four Cons on my back. I need back up. The kids are with me and they're safe," Smokescreen said.

"Ratchet, send me to where Smokescreen is," Arcee said immediately, getting her game face on.

Nodding, Ratchet activated and opened the ground bridge while Arcee transformed and took off the moment the bridge opened.

Back on the dirt road, Smokescreen found a place far away from civilians and nodded to himself, stopping. "Okay, kids, hop out and find a place to hide," he said.

Quickly getting out, the three ran and found some rocks to hide behind, ducking down but peeking out to watch their friend take on the 'Cons.

"Alright Cons, let do this," Smokescreen said as he got ready to fight. The ground bridge suddenly appeared and out came Arcee, transforming back into her bot form and drop kicking one of the Cons in the process.

"Alright Mom!" Miko said happily, eager to see her mom fight.

It only took a few moments for Smokescreen and Arcee to scrap the Cons, which was easy for once, and they headed back to the base with the kids to relax. When Arcee came out from the storage room drinking some oil in a can, she saw the kids playing the game they brought together.

"Hey Mom, thanks for giving me some money. And helping Smokescreen fight the Cons off," Miko said. "You guys totally kicked their butts!"

Arcee smiled. "It's no problem, honey. Did you kids had fun at the mall?" She asked.

"Yeah, we did. It was great and we bought this new Halo game," Raf said, grinning as he continued playing.

"Well, you kids have fun, I'm going to my room and sleep," the blue femme said.

When Miko heard that, she got off the couch and headed to her room so she can give her mom a gift that she brought. She returned moments later. "Hey Mom, I brought you something from mall. Here," she said as she pull out a Universe's Best Mom mug.

Arcee smiled again. "Oh pumpkin, I love it. Thank you so much. I'm going to use it everyday," she said, putting the mug in the cabinent. "You know, if we were on Cybertron, this gift would make most moms jealous," she said, bending down and kissing her daughter in the cheek.

"I knew you would love it, Mom! I'm going to let you sleep and I hope you have sweet dreams. Bye," Miko said as she ran back to her friends to keep playing with them.

"Bye, my little sparkling," Arcee said with a smile before heading for her room. "Universe's best mom," she said to herself. "I love it because it's true. Thank you All Spark for letting me have her as my sparkling. I going to spoil her rotten first thing in the morning by making her breakfast and then taking her to that rock band concert when I see her report card. What band did she like? Oh yes, KISS."

Smiling, Arcee drank the last bit of oil, smiling again as she remembered one of the songs that she liked from them the band KISS. She then went to bed, looking forward to spoiling her sparkling in the morning.

* * *

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Jealous

**Chapter 7: Jealous**

At the burger joint, Miko was inside drinking her milkshake and was waiting for Jack to get off work. And when he did, he walked out from the work station and joined Miko.

"So you're ready to go play some Halo?, I just can't stop playing that game," Jack said, excited about it.

Miko was so happy to hang with Jack and love every minute of it and was about to answer until...

"Oh, hey Jack, how are you?" A girl named Sierra asked.

"Oh, hey Sierra, what's up?" The young man asked, playing it cool.

Neither one saw that Miko was getting mad because she hated seeing Sierra talking to Jack and wished the snobby girl would just go away. Sierra wasn't good enough for Jack in the Japanese girl's opinion.

Later on, after being picked up by Arcee, Jack and Raf went right to playing Halo while Miko was in her room, cleaning up with anger simmering inside of her. "Stupid Sierra...always messing with my Jack. Jack is mine and he will always be mine," she said to herself as she put the trash in the garbage can.

Little did she know that Arcee saw and heard the whole thing. "Miko, want's wrong, sweetie?" She asked.

Miko looked up at her mom. "I love Jack, Mom. I always loved him since we met. I wish I could tell him, but I might make things weird since we're friends and all," she said sadly.

This made Arcee smile since she knew how it felt to fall in love. She remembered how she had fallen in love with her first partner, Tailgate, before he was murdered by Arachnid. "Pumpkin, don't be afraid to tell Jack how you feel about him. I'm pretty sure that he feels the same way. Just go and confess," the femme said encouragingly.

"But what if it ends badly, Mom?" The teenager asked. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Jack, though she did want to be his girlfriend.

Arcee put her hand on Miko's face gently and smiled. "It won't, pumpkin. Trust me, Miko. He loves you too. Now go and ask him out."

Encouraged by her mother's words, the Japanese girl took a deep breath and headed out to find Jack.

Back at the main part of the base, Raf had gone home since it was dinner time at his house and Jack was watching TV when Miko entered the room.

"Okay, just confess and go for it," she told herself as she walked over to Jack and took a seat beside him.

"Hey Miko, do you want to watch something else?" Jack asked politely.

"Oh no, but I want to confess something to you," she said as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh? Well, what is it?" He asked with a smile.

She felt so nervous and took a deep breath. "Jack. I love you...like love you, love you. And I want to be your girlfriend."

As she spoke, she was ready for Jack's reaction and feared he didn't feel the same and was bracing herself for a rejection, but then heard him speak.

"Miko...I love you too."

That completely shocked her and caught her off guard. "What?! Really?!" She asked, stunned.

"Yes, every since we met. I was afraid you didn't felt the same way. But now I'm glad we confessed," Jack said as he grabbed Miko's hands and they kissed each other, making it their first kiss ever.

"Man, I always dreamed of kissing you. Now I am," Miko said with a loving look.

"Yeah, me too. Now less talk, more kissing," he said as they began making out.

While they were kissing and not noticing who was watching, Arcee was watching with happiness as she saw her sparkling finding her sparkmate. "That's my little girl. I'm just going to let them have their kiss time, but first...," she said quietly as she pulled out her small touch screen phone and took a picture of them kissing, walking off with a smile, proud of her little girl and of Jack.

"So since we're now girlfriend and boyfriend, what should our first date be?" Miko asked.

"I was thinking we can go to the movies," Jack replied with a smile.

"Yeah and maybe Raf and his girlfriend can come, and make it a double date," the dark-haired girl said while playing with Jack's hair.

"I didn't know that Raf got a girlfriend," he said, surprised.

"Well, not yet, but there's this girl who is the same height and age as Raf and has a huge crush on him. Her name is Sonia from our science class. You know, the girl who wears the nerd glasses," Miko said.

"Oh, now I remember. Yeah ,she does have a thing for Raf. Maybe you can help Sonia out with asking Raf out even though she's a little bit shy," Jack said while holding his girlfriend close.

"That sounds like a plan," she said with a smile, snuggling close to him, sighing happily that she was resting in the arms of the one she loved.

After giving each other another kiss goodbye, Jack went home by ground bridge while Miko was getting tucked into bed by Arcee. "It worked, Mom. Jack does love me. You were right and I owe you one Mom," she said, smiling.

"Of course, it's my job as a mom to help my daughter in any way I can, and for what you owe me, you can just give me a nice hug and a kiss goodnight," Arcee said with a smile.

Miko got up from her bed and hugged her mother, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm so lucky that I have a awesome mom like you," she said honestly.

"And I'm lucky that I have an awesome daughter like you," the blue femme said as she kissed her on the head and turn off the lights and went to bed, leaving her daughter to dream happily.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Miko, Jack, and Raf was eating breakfast that Arcee made while getting ready for school. "Arcee, this pancakes are good," said Raf as he ate.

"Thanks, Raf. You three ready for that History test?" Arcee asked while putting a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Oh yeah, we're ready. And we're almost late," said Jack while looking at the clock on his phone. The three finished eating and Raf got a ride to school with Smokescreen while Jack and Miko got a ride by Bulkhead and they took off for the school.

While that was happening, Arcee just sat down and drank her freshly hot oil in her mug, smiling. "I'm still happy that my little sparkling has found her sparkmate. I am really one lucky Mom," she said to herself.

Bumblebee stepped in at that moment. "Got any more freshly hot oil?" He asked in his beat box voice.

"Yep, grab a can. There's plenty," the blue femme said, still smiling.

* * *

 **Please leave a review for John2851 and myself, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Report Card and PTA

**Chapter 8: Report Card and PTA**

At the school of Jasper, Nevada, Arcee and Bulkhead were parked and ready to pick up the kids. When the bell rang, all the kids came out with report cards in hand, and the main one who was happy with their report card was Miko. "Hey, Mom, I made honor roll!" Miko said in an excited whisper.

"Really, pumpkin? That's great! My little girl made honor roll," Arcee said proudly as she drove off with Bulkhead close behind.

When they made it to the base, Miko showed everyone her report card with happiness since this was her first time being on the honor roll. "Great job, Miko. You know, back on Cybertron, you would get the highest honor," Ratchet said as he was happy for the young girl.

"Yeah and not only that but you get an awesome party," Wheeljack said with a smile.

"Thanks, guys. But the happiest bot around without a doubt is my Mom," Miko said as she handed her report card to Arcee, who was so happy and tearing up a little in happiness.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie. You make me the happiest mom on Cybertron and Earth. I'm going to put this on the fridge and then I'm going to fix you a nice chocolate chip cookie sundae," the femme said while picking up her daughter and heading straight to their room.

"I'm so happy for Miko. She's really going places," Smokescreen said.

"Indeed. If we were on Cybertron, she would be a star in the Academy," said Optimus with a smile.

Meanwhile in the room Arcee was putting up the report card on the fridge, while Miko was enjoying her sundae. "I'm so proud of you pumpkin. You made me so happy and I can brag about it with June," said Arcee.

"Thanks, Mom," Miko said. "I really worked hard on getting those grades, and now I can got to the honor roll party."

"That and you can now go to the KISS concert next weekend with your boyfriend and Raf. Especially your boyfriend," Arcee said with a smile, winking at her daughter.

This made Miko blush in embarrassment. "Mom," she protested without heat.

"Hey it's my job to know what boy is dating my little sparkling," the blue femme said while drinking some oil. Miko sighed lightly, but smiled, knowing her mom was just being protective, but she didn't mind.

The next day, Miko was in her English class reading her book and taking notes when her teacher came over to her. "Miko, please don't forget to remind your mom that she needs to be here with you on Friday after school for the PTA meeting," he said.

This made Miko stop dead in her tracks and she tried to think of something to say. "Well, my mom can't come to the meeting," she said honestly, keeping her voice polite.

"And why not?" The male teacher asked curiously.

"Because she's busy with her job," Miko said. She was trying to avoid the meeting for a very good reason, but she saw the teacher wasn't going to drop the subject so easily.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that your mom can take a sick leave and go to her own daughter's PTA meeting. So just remind her and I see you after school tomorrow," he said surely before heading back to the front of the class.

Miko swallowed hard, biting her lip. _What am I going to do?_ She asked herself.

* * *

At lunchtime, Miko, Jack, and Raf was eating while talking about the situation. "Well, Miko, you can't avoid the meeting. You just need to figure out what to do," Jack said reassuringly while wrapping his arm around his girlfriend to comfort her.

"I don't know guys, but I'm going to tell Mom about this. She'll know what to do," the Japanese girl said with confidence she didn't totally feel at the moment.

"True. Arcee can figure something out with no problem at all," Raf said reassuringly.

After school let out, Miko went to her room where Arcee was cleaning up. "Hey, Mom? We have a big situation," the teenager said nervously.

"Oh? Well in that case, what's the big , pumpkin?" Arcee asked, raising her eyebrow in question.

"My teacher and principal want to have a PTA meeting with you and me tomorrow after school. And you know you can't come because...well, you know," Miko said, looking worried.

Arcee gently smiled. "Don't worry about a thing, sweetie. Mama will take of it. Like you young people say, take an oil break," she said, not realizing she said it wrong.

Miko laughed. "It's 'take a chill pill', Mom," she explained, giggling again.

"Right, sorry about that. I was thinking that I was back on Cybertron," the femme said sheepishly. "But like I said, don't worry."

"Okay ," the young girl said.

Friday came and as school was let out, Miko was in the principal's office with her English teacher. "Well, young lady, a government agent just called me and told that your mom can't meet with us in person, but we can talk to her by voice," the male principal said as he turned on the computer and dialed a number. A voice that Miko instantly recognized came over the speaker.

"Hello?" Arcee asked politely.

"Hello, Ms. Arcee. My name is Principal Jackson and I want to say thank you for joining us in this PTA meeting," Principal Jackson said.

"Anything for my little girl. Hey, pumpkin," Arcee said in a motherly, happy tone.

"Hey, Mom," Miko said, happy to hear her mother's voice.

"Well, we're going to make this quick as I'm sure you're busy, ma'am. As you already know, your daughter has made great growth in her academic studies, and she's doing well," the principal said with a smile.

"And she's continuing very well in her studies," the English teacher said proudly.

"That's great to hear. I am very proud of her," said Arcee, making Miko beam. "Was there anything else?" The blue femme continued politely.

"No, that's all, but one question, what is your job exactly?"

"I'm in the US Army. I work at the base and am very busy. As you know, protecting lives is a big profession," Arcee said with a smile.

"Okay, then. Well, that's a wrap. Miko, you can go now. Do you have a ride home?" Principal Jackson asked.

"Yes, she does. My CO gave me permission to pick her up. I'm driving there right now," said the blue femme, thanking both the teacher and principal politely before hanging up.

Also thanking the principal and teacher, Miko headed outside the school and saw her mom in her bike mode. Grinning, she put on her helmet and hopped on before Arcee drove off. "I told you I got it covered with the help from Fowler," she heard her mother say.

"Mom, you're so awesome. Jack's mom got nothing on you," the teenager said with a grin.

"You got that right. She really have nothing on me," Arcee said in happiness and with a victory smile.

They soon arrived back on base and while Miko was hanging out with Jack and Raf, Arcee was talking to Fowler in the control room. "Fowler, I just can't thank you enough. But thank you again," said Arcee as she put down a mug of hot coffee for him.

"It's no problem, Arcee. After all, I owe you bots big for saving my tail from those Cons. And besides, you bots would do the same thing for me," Fowler said while drinking his coffee.

"It's good to have good friends like you, Fowler. It's hard to find that nowadays," the blue femme said while she finished making fresh oil and began drinking it.

"I drink to that," he said as he raised his mug up in a toast before taking another drink of his coffee.

* * *

 **Hey, y'all! When you get a chance, be sure to check out some of John2851's other stories. If you love this story that he and I are working on together, you'll love his stories too. :)**

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Mom VS Mom

**Chapter 9: Mom VS Mom**

It was a peaceful Saturday as Arcee and Miko were about to go on a mountain hike until Bumblebee came back from picking up Jack, Raf, and June.

"Hey, Jack," said Miko as she ran over to her boyfriend, happy to see him.

Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Babe. What's up?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Oh, nothing. Just going on a mountain hike with Mom and then to find some old Cybertronian computer records."

June grew very concerned as Miko said that since that was something that a child shouldn't be going on, so she went up to Arcee. "Are you really serious? You're really going to take your daughter on a dangerous mission? What kind of a mom are you?" She asked.

That statement made Arcee upset since she had history with June about the children's safety before, such as the one time with Jack. "June, I know what I'm doing and besides, I'm bringing Smokescreen with me in case something goes wrong," she said as she was trying not to get mad.

"Look, Arcee, in case you forgot, Miko is not Cybertronian. She's a human being and you're putting your own child in danger," June said.

When this was happening, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack heard the whole fight between Arcee and June, wisely deciding to stay out of it, but they felt June was perhaps being a big harsh with Arcee.

"You know what? Fine. Miko, you stay put. Come on Smokescreen, let's go while I'm still in a good mood," Arcee said while trying to keep calm as she and Smokescreen went to the Groundbridge.

"Mom, that was wrong and you know it," said Jack, who was also upset. He knew his mom was just concerned, but Arcee had proven time and time again that she put the kids' safety first, especially after they had become partners.

June started thinking about it and realized what she did was wrong. "You're right, Jack. What was I thinking? Arcee is trying to be a great Mom to Miko."

"Speaking of Miko, where is she?" Bulkhead asked, noticing that his young friend was not there anymore.

Meanwhile, Arcee and Smokescreen made it to their destination and started heading out. "In my opinion, you're the best mom for Miko. June don't know what she's talking about," Smokescreen, who was trying to make Arcee feel better, said.

"Thank you, Smokescreen. It's just that June doesn't think that I can take care of my own daughter. I mean I protected Jack way before she knew we existed," Arcee said.

"Yeah, she has no right to question your motives, Mom. She's just jealous because you're a way better and cool Mom," said a familiar voice.

Smokescreen and Arcee both stopped and turned around to see Miko, who was carrying her backpack with water bottles inside, behind them. "Hey, wait a minute, how did you...?" Smokescreen started to ask, but the question died away.

Arcee pushed the button on her comlink. "Ratchet, bridge us back. We have a little stowaway," she said.

"Wait, don't send me back to the base, Mom," Miko pleaded, making Arcee stop and listen. "It's just that she doesn't understand that you're my mom and she's not. What I'm really saying is that I love you, Mom," the teenager said.

That made Arcee smile. "Ratchet, never mind," she said, ending the call and looking at her daughter. "Mama loves you more, pumpkin. Come on."

Smokescreen picked up Miko and put her on his shoulder with a smile. When they reach the top of the mountain, they saw Knockout and a few Cons carrying a big metal box containing a total of four hard drives full of Cybertronian information such as medical ingredients, history, records of Cybertron's prisoners, and blueprints for building a force shield.

"Okay, this is it. Miko, you stay right here, alright?" Smokescreen said as he put Miko down behind some rocks where she'd be safe while he and Arcee went to take care of the Cons. The teenager nodded and stayed put, knowing that if a Con spotted her, she was to call Base for a Groundbridge at once. Ready to do so at a moment's notice, but not wanting to miss the action, she poked her head up a little and grinned as she saw her mother take down a Con with a single punch and Smokescreen was ducking and dodging two others, making the two hit each other instead.

Miko pulled out her phone and began taking pictures of the smackdown, enjoying the fight, as Arcee and Smokescreen did a numbers game on Knockout and dropkicked him, making him let go of the box.

"My paint job! Do you know how hard it is to get every detail on my paint job?! And now I have to try to get the scratches off by buffing it out," the vain 'Con said.

"For a Decepticon, your a real complainer," Smokescreen quipped as he grabbed the box and Arcee grabbed Miko, transforming into her bike mode and driving off with Smokescreen also transforming and following after her.

"Ratchet, groundbridge us," Arcee said as Miko held on. Moments later, the bridge opened up and they were home free.

"Scrap. Megatron is going to have my head for this, unless I blame it on one of the Cons. Yes. that's it. That's what I'll do," Knockout said with a grin.

Meanwhile, back at the base, after Smokescreen handed Ratchet the box, June came up to Arcee. "Arcee, I wanted to say that I'm very sorry. It really wasn't my place to tell you how to take care of your child. It's what a Mom does for her child and they care for their children. It's a maternal instinct, something you clearly have."

Arcee smiled. "Thank you for the apology, June, and you're right about one thing. It's a maternal instinct, which I have all the time with Miko. She's my little sparkling, after all."

"One question, do you mind taking the kids trick or treating next week for Halloween since I have to work that day at the hospital?" June asked.

"No problem. It's going to be my first time going and I'm taking Miko anyway since, sadly, this her very time as well," Arcee said while she and June were looking at Jack and Miko, who were cuddling together and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips so there parents wouldn't see it, but they already had.

"Lovebirds. What can you do, huh?" June asked with a smile.

"Agreed. Are you going to take them to the movies tonight or am I?"

"I'm going to take them. No worries at all. I remember my first time going to the movies with my husband. How about you?" The human nurse asked with a smile.

"For me, my husband and I did something similar, but that's old history," the blue femme as she looked at her daughter with happiness. She was proud to be the mother of the teenage girl.

* * *

 **Please leave a review for John2851 and myself, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Halloween

**Warning: This chapter does contain a character being sick (as in the upset stomach sick). Just wanted to give you all a heads up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Halloween**

It was fall time in Nevada as Miko was at the pumpkin patch with her mom in her bike form since tomorrow was Halloween. "Mom, I have found the pumpkin that I want to get," Miko said as she carried a big pumpkin in her arms. A farmer was selling them for two dollars a pumpkin and Miko had already paid him for the pumpkin. She was excited because she had never carved a pumpkin before, but had heard about it from her boyfriend. She was also eager to dress up too as she learned that she could make a costume if she wanted to. Jack and Raf had helped her in secret without anyone else knowing as Miko wasn't sure how it would come out, but now she was eager for Halloween to come.

"That's good, sweetie. Now, let's go and get ready for your first trick or treating," Arcee said as she drove off after Miko secured the pumpkin to the back of the bike and climbed on behind Arcee's holoform. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but they managed as they headed off.

The next day at school, Miko was so eager to get to carving her first pumpkin and dressing up for Halloween for the first time that the day seemed to fly by. As it was Halloween, the teachers didn't give any homework out and warned students to be careful wherever they went and to be wary of darkened homes or suspicious homes. "While I hope no one in our town would give you kids poisoned candy or put razors in apples before giving them to you, it might still happen, so please be careful and check all your candy and goodies before you eat them," the Math teacher said. "One of my cousins got a caramel apple with a razor blade in it one Halloween when we were kids."

The students gasped, including Miko. "Was he okay?" She asked.

The teacher nodded, a small smile on her face, but she still looked serious. "My brother noticed that the caramel looked uneven in some places and sharp and my father tried to cut it open, but couldn't. That's when we found the razor blade in it. If my brother hadn't noticed it before my cousin ate it, he could have been severely injured," she said. "So please take heed and be careful. I'd hate to hear that one of my students ended up in the hospital due to such a horrible thing."

They all nodded, taking the teacher's words to heart. While they had never heard of an incident like that happening in their town, it never hurt to be careful. Miko vowed to herself that she'd ask her mother to come with them. Surely her sensors would pick up if something was wrong.

After school, Miko and Arcee were in their private living room carving the big pumpkin and Arcee was enjoying herself, as was Miko. "Okay Mom, it's finished, so now all we need is to put a candle inside and light it," the teenager said as she picked up pumpkin stuff from inside of the pumpkin, putting it in a bowl so that Arcee could make pumpkin pie.

"Sweetie, why don't you go and put on your costume while I light it for you?" Arcee suggested.

"Okay. Oh and Mom, will you come with me, Jack, and Raf tonight?" Miko asked. "While I trust Jack and Raf and we'll all stick together, my math teacher warned us all to be careful when we get treats tonight. Her cousin one time got an apple with a razor blade inside and almost got badly hurt."

Arcee nodded grimly, having read similar stories recently when looking up Halloween safety tips. "I'll be there and you can be sure I'll be scanning every home before allowing you kids to get close to it," she said. "If I sense something wrong and say the code word, which is 'orange', you kids are to move on at once, no arguments."

Miko nodded. "Trust me, you'll get no argument from me," she said, not wanting to be the recipient of a contaminated treat.

"Good," Arcee said approvingly. "Now hurry along. I want to see my little girl's first Halloween costume she picked to wear tonight."

With a smile and a nod, Miko headed to the bathroom to change clothes while Arcee made the pumpkin pie and put it in the oven.

"Okay, Mom, ready to see my costume?" Miko asked.

"Ready as you are, honey," Arcee answered.

Miko came out from the bathroom, making Arcee freeze in shock and surprise at seeing what her daughter was wearing. It was a costume that was almost identical to her, something that filled her with pride.

"Surprise! I'm you for this Halloween, Mom. Do you like it?" Miko asked.

Arcee smiled with a little bit of tears in her eyes. "Like it? I love it, sweetie. I love it so much," she said.

After putting the pie in the fridge, both of them headed out with Bumblebee to pick up Jack and Raf. When Jack got out from his house, he was wearing a red cape and fangs as he dressed up as Dracula and Raf was dressed up as a zombie.

"You look great, Miko. I love that costume," Jack said as he handed Miko her candy bag.

"Thanks, Jack. You boys look great too," the teenage girl said, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. I love zombie movies and games," Raf said.

"Okay, kids, you want some candy, then let's go for it," Arcee said. Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

The kids started ringing door bells on every block of the neighborhood, their candy bag getting filled up with goodies. Acree and Bumblebee scanned the homes giving out the goodies and were pleased and relieved to see all was safe and it wasn't long before the kids' bags were filled to the brim. "Looks like we're all out of room for more candy," Jack said as he carried his heavy bag with both hands.

"I can't wait eat this candy," Raf said, noticing he had gotten a few of his favorite candy bars.

"Let's head back to my place and we can trade each others' candy," said Miko with a smile.

When they got back to the base, all three kids put all their candy in one big pile and began trading. "Okay kids, who wants pumpkin pie?" Arcee, who was holding a tray with slices of pie, asked.

"I do, Mom. Mmm, that's so good," said Miko as she ate her pie and candy, loving how it tasted. Even the boys had to agree that Arcee's first pumpkin pie was a hit.

"Now Miko, don't over do it, okay?. I don't want you, Jack, or Raf having stomach aches," Arcee said, giving them a mom look.

"Don't worry Arcee, we won't," Raf said while eating his big chocolate bar.

"Come on Arcee, it's Halloween. Let us have some fun," Jack said, not realizing he be eating those words later on.

* * *

 _Then next morning..._

All three kids were groaning and rubbing their stomachs. "We ate too much candy. I feel like I'm going to throw up," Miko said, looking as miserable as she sounded.

"Arcee did say not to overdo it. But this is no surprise to me at all. Sparklings never learn," Ratchet said with a chuckle while Arcee gave the kids each a spoonful of Pepto Bismal to help them recover.

"I hope you three learned your lesson. Because this is what I call trick or treat," Arcee said as she began to laugh.

Miko, who still had a huge stomach ache, groaned at her mother. "Not funny, Mom. Not funny," she said before looking a little green. "I think I'm about to...,"

That was the only warning they got before Miko threw up all over on Arcee's feet.

"Great. Thank you, sweetie," Arcee said sarcastically, hating the smell of half-digested pumpkin pie and candy that hit her nose.

"Haha. Trick or treat, Mom," Miko said with a weak chuckle, as Jack and Raf laughed as well until all three started holding on to their stomachs again in pain.

Smokescreen and Wheeljack came in at that moment. "Wow, Arcee, what happened to you?" Smokescreen asked in surprise.

"And what is that smell?" Wheeljack asked, looking a bit disgusted.

You boys don't want to know. If you need me, I'll be in my room cleaning this mess off my feet," Arcee said as she headed to her room, passing Optimus who was looking at the kids as they still holding theirs stomachs.

"Sparklings will be sparklings," he said with a smile.

* * *

 **True fact: While I've never received candy that was contaminated or apples with razors in them (thankfully), I have heard about it happening to where I'm wary too. My mom told me that it happened a lot too when she was younger.**

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames! And be sure to check out John2851's other stories too. He's a great writer. :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	11. Thanksgiving

**Chapter 11: Thanksgiving**

At the base in their room, the mother and daughter were prepping the meal that they had planned on doing for tomorrow's Thanksgiving feast. Arcee was at the stove and just now put a big pan of super triple mac and cheese while Miko was at the table piling a big box of potatos for the mash potatoes and also for the seasoned potato wedges into two other pans. "Mmmmmm. Wow, Mom, that food smells great." Miko said as she couldn't help but smell her mother's food.

Arcee smiled at hearing that from her sweet sparkling and was able to keep her temper in check from her child after learning some more about her abused life. The teenager had never had a Thanksgiving meal before and had no idea about the American holiday until Jack had suggested that they all get together at the base for a Thanksgiving meal. "We have a lot to be grateful for and I can't think of anywhere else I'd love to spend Thanksgiving dinner," he had said.

Miko had been curious and Jack, being the loving boyfriend to her, had explained it to her. She then recalled a few painful memories of when her foster parents had had such a large dinner, but had only given her either cereal or nothing at all and she had had to sneak some food so that she could eat. Jack had instantly hugged her and promised her that she would have a good Thanksgiving too. He would make sure of it and he knew Arcee would too.

Being the protective mother, the blue femme had been furious to learn more about the painful abuse her little one had endured before being adopted by her and she had lately been asking Optimus to give her more assignments and more solo missions, just to to shoot and beat the scrap out of the Cons to relieve her anger towards the people that hurt her daughter. He had understood as he too felt furious that a sparkling had gone through such abuse, though he did warn Arcee to be careful on the missions. She had promised she would.

Miko had been asking why she never came home until late, which was unlike what she had done before, but Arcee made every attempt to keep her daughter in the dark for her own good and out of love for her. She didn't want Miko to think it was her fault in any way. Plus, she didn't want to scare her daughter either, and though the teenage girl didn't easily scare, she didn't want to risk it. Her little sparkling deserved all the happiness in the world and she'd make sure of that.

"I'm happy you love the food that I'm cooking, pumpkin," she answered back and went over to kiss her child on the cheek as Miko did the same to her mother, feeling fortunate to have such a loving parent. Seeing most everything was ready, Arcee told Miko to go ahead and relax in the other room so she could have the whole kitchen to herself and finish up cooking. She of course didn't say that out loud to her. "How's your book report coming, by the way?" She asked.

"It's coming along pretty good," Miko said honestly. "The teacher said we could do mobiles for our reports and I've been taking some notes for it."

"A mobile?" Arcee asked before looking it up and smiling. "Ah, they want you to get creative."

"Yeah," Miko said. "By the way, is Bulkhead back? I don't want him to miss any part of the story I'm reading for my report."

Bulkhead had been interested when Miko had picked out a science fiction book that had robots and humans in it working together and so the teenager had been reading it to him, enjoying the story and sharing it with her best friend.

Smiling, Arcee called Bulkhead on her comm and smiled. "He just arrived," she said. "You sure you want to read your book for school while relaxing?"

"Yeah, because I'm relaxing with a good book with my best friend," the young girl said with a smile. "You know, if someone had told me last year that I was going to meet some cool bots, become best friends with one, and gain a mom in another one, I would have told that person they were crazy."

Arcee chuckled. "Believe it or not, I think I might have told them the same thing," she admitted with a smile. "But I'm thankful to have such a wonderful daughter as you, my sweet sparkling."

"And I'm thankful to have a cool mom like you, Mom," Miko said with a grin.

The next morning, after settling up the tables in the main part of the base, Miko helped everyone set down the plates and napkins down and help Jack carry the heavy turkey that June had roasted and set it down. Raf came in afterwards with the food that his mom had made for the day and set it down at the table. "This is going to be an interesting experience," Smokescreen said bending down with the other Autobots as Optimus had the honor of carving the turkey and went to passing the plate to everyone and he and the others watched their human friends enjoy the meal after saying grace.

"Mmmmmm, Arcee, this is really good," Jack said enjoying the mac and cheese while holding hands with Miko, who was smiling the whole time.

Arcee could only smile and just continue watching them eat the food that she made. June was very impressed on how good Arcee's cooking was as her mouth was stuffed with mashed potatoes and potato wedges as well.

"So what do you guys want to do after we're done eating? Raf asked, helping himself with another round of turkey and smoked salmon.

"Now we just sit around and watch TV. I think the Macy's parade is on and the football game as well," Agent Fowler said after polishing off his fourth plate.

After everyone finished eating and cleaned up,putting the tables and food away, Miko helped her mother wash the dishes together and just enjoyed the company of each other. "Tell me something mom. How much do you know about Bulkhead's wife? I been dying to know as he told me a little bit about her." Miko asked after grabbing a plate from Arcee.

"Well sweetspark, his wife was known to be a Wrecker like himself and very good with a sword. The last time I saw her was on Cybertron when we worked together on blowing up Megatron's weapons factory," Arcee told her finishing the last bit of dishes.

Miko wished that she could meet Bulkhead's wife and was dying to know her story on the war of Cybertron, as it was her favorite thing to hear about from one of Autobots. As soon as the two finished putting up the dishes, Bumblebee ran in and started beeping something to Arcee, who automatically became serious from hearing the news. "W...What happened, Mom?" Miko asked, both worried and curious.

"Ratchet found a Autobot ship that crash-landed in the mountains. I'll be right back, pumpkin," Arcee told her after giving her a kiss on the cheek and then ran out to join Optimus, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Smokescreen and Bumblebee. All of the Autobots transformed and rolled right into the groundbridge and came to their destination, transforming back with guns out ready to fire. "The signal is coming this way," Ratchet said, leading the way while watching his scanners on his arm.

"I wonder who could it be?" Smokescreen asked as it was rare for new Autobots to come to Earth.

"We're about to find out now, rookie," Wheeljack answered at seeing the spaceship up ahead.

"Approach with caution," Optimus said. "It could be a trap."

They hated to think that, but knew he had a point. "Ratchet, are you picking up any spark signatures?" Arcee asked.

He shook his head. "Too much residual heat from the ship's entry into Earth's atmosphere," he said. "I can't get a clear reading of who's inside, if anyone is inside."

When they reached up to the ship, they noticed that the door was open and they heard some noise from the inside. "Come out and identify yourself," Optimus demanded, ready to fight.

"Are you Autobot or Decepticon?" Bulkhead asked, his wrecking ball ready just as a familiar female voice was heard from the inside of the ship.

"Bulk? Is that you?" She asked, coming out to reveal herself, shocking the old Wrecker, who put his wrecking ball away as tears gathered in his eyes.

"Windblade!" Bulkhead shouted, pushing Smokescreen and Wheeljack out of the way, running up to her and picking up his long-lost wife in a tight hug, his spark beating fast with joy at seeing her.

"Bulky! I finally found you, you big lug!" Windblade said, already used to being crushed by her husband's grip. She hugged him back just as hard, tears in her eyes as she was happy to see the face of the mech she loved.

Wheeljack and Smokescreen, who normally would have been a bit testy about being pushed aside, stood there in surprise before the bomb expert chuckled. "Well, I'll be," he said, smiling. "She made it."

"Windblade? I've heard of her," Smokescreen said. "She's one tough cookie, as I've heard humans say."

"You don't know the half of it, rookie," Wheeljack said, grinning. "That femme took on Shockwave after the creep hurt Bulkhead to the point that we weren't sure the big guy would make it."

The young Autobot's mouth was agape. "She took on Shockwave?" He asked in shock.

"Oh, yeah. That creep didn't stand a chance," the bomb expert said with a laugh. "For each hit he tried to land on her, she got in about six hits, no joke."

Smokescreen looked a bit worried. "Remind me never to get on her bad side," he said.

Wheeljack chuckled again. "Relax, kid," he said, but nodded all the same.

"Windblade, you're here! I thought I never going to see you again, old friend," Arcee said, putting her blasters back and went to hug her old friend after Bulkhead let her go. The two femmes embraced.

"Arcee, it's been too long," Windblade said. "I'm glad to see you're still around."

The blue femme grinned. "You can't lose me that easily," she said with a teasing grin, making Windblade laugh and nod.

"Welcome to Earth, old soldier," Optimus said with a smile, happy to see one of his best fighters here on Earth.

She saluted in respect. "Thank you, Optimus, sir," she said before smiling. "And I see you have the rest of the Wreckers here. I hope you boys aren't giving Optimus a hard time."

"No, ma'am," Wheeljack said as Smokescreen shook his head. The bomb expert nodded to Windblade. "We've missed you, Windblade. It hasn't been the same without you."

"And it hasn't been the same without the rest of the Wreckers," she admitted.

"The 'Cons aren't going to know what hit them," Bumblebee said in Cybertronian.

"You can say that again," Arcee said with a smile.

After hugging his wife once more, Bulkhead let Windblade enter first when the groundbridge was open. As she walked into the green swirling vortex and reached the base, her eyes fell on the kids who wanted to meet her. "Oh my...sparklings!" She exclaimed in excitement.

That was all that she could say as she picked up Raf and started hugging him and went to planting kisses all over his face, making Miko and Jack try to hold back their laughter while Raf tried not to squirm too much.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Windblade. He's fragile," Bulkhead said, chuckling as Windblade set Raf back down gently.

"Wow, for a female Autobot, you have one great grip," the young boy said, holding his sore left ribs but managing to smile, liking the femme immediately.

"Oh, I'm sorry to just hug you crazy. It's just that I love sparklings!" Wingblade said happily.

"Yeah, we got that loud and clear, ma'am." Jack said, chuckling a little bit as he wrapped his arm around Miko's waist and pulled her beside him.

Arcee put on her stern mother look, making Jack let go of Miko and gently push her back away from him. Every since Jack been dating Miko, Arcee had gained the over-protective attitude and knew all too well that most boys had their mind on one thing and that was getting their hands in a girl's pants. She knew that Jack wasn't like that at all, but she was still protective of her daughter.

When done introducing herself to everyone, who warmly welcomed her, Windblade started to explained that there were more Autobots coming in the next month and also told them that was she sent there on a scout mission and needed to report back soon to tell the Commander on her recent discovery.

"Ultra Magnus is heading this way as we speak. Including Ironhide, Jazz, Drift, and the others!" She said excitedly, drinking her cup of hot oil.

"Haha! I haven't seen Ironhide in cyber years. How is that war veteran?" Ratchet asked. He and Ironhide went way back as not only good friends but war buddies too.

"He's doing great, Ratchet, and he couldn't wait to shoot out some ugly Cons," Windblade said before noticing that Miko was looking at her. She smiled at the cute sparkling.

"So tell me something, Windblade. How did a cool female Autobot like yourself wind up with Bulkhead?" Miko asked, dying to know very much, in which the female Wrecker had no problem telling her story.

"Well, he and I had just graduated from the Academy and just started on training to be Wreckers when we first met," she said. "It was actually our first time working in the training room that we officially met."

"Really?" Miko asked, listening closely.

"Yes. And at first, I thought he was just showing off, but then I saw how he swung his wrecking ball to take out ten training dummies at once and he tried to increase the number to dummies he hit to improve his aim. He even taught me a few moves and well..., that was the start of me liking him," Windblade said with a smile. "Though you may not have guessed, but he was really shy back then too."

"Bulkhead? Shy?" The teenage girl said in surprise. "No way. You're pulling my leg."

The femme Wrecker chuckled. "Oh, he was, to the point that I had to ask him out on a date first," she said. "But after that, he gained the courage to ask me out and after we finished our training as Wreckers, he asked me to be his sparkmate."

"I remember that day," Wheeljack said with a smile. "You were so stunned from his proposal that we had to ask you if you were okay."

She laughed. "I remember that," she said. "And then I knocked Bulky off his feet, didn't I?"

Wheeljack nodded. "Everyone teased him about you sweeping him off his feet, but he didn't care," he said. "Though I had to remind him to kiss you after you said yes."

They both laughed and Miko laughed too, enjoying the story.

Hours later, after Miko was asleep in bed, Windblade and Arcee sat in the rec room to catch up with each other and talk about their home planet, but they mostly talked about Miko.

"You're so lucky to have a sparkling, Arcee. Do you think that I could get one on this planet?" Windblade asked hopefully. As she loved sparklings, she was hoping to be a mother some day like her best friend.

Arcee smiled. "The only way that I was able to adopt Miko is due to saving the Earth from Megatron's evil schemes and also help saved Agent Fowler countless of times, so I don't know," she admitted, but decided to ask the agent if it would be possible in the future perhaps.

"Oh, I understand, but can I be her aunt?" Windblade asked eagerly.

"Very well, old friend. I'll let you be her aunt, for old times sake," the blue femme said, pouring another round of hot oil in her mug and clicked her cup with Windblade's and the two female Autobots drank the oil as it truly was a Happy Thanksgiving for them all.

* * *

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	12. Christmas-Part 1

**The Christmas song "Jingle Bell Rock" belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Christmas-Part 1**

Christmas time have come in a big way as it proved its presence by turning Jasper, Nevada, into a winter wonderland as it snowed for the first time ever as everyone in the town was selling either fresh hot chocolate or roasted chestnuts. The town was busy with people who were shopping for gifts and buying the most expensive things that the stores have to offer, while the kids were enjoying their whole month worth of snow as the school had officially became closed since the first day of December as there was more snow heading their way and the school officials decided it was best to have winter break go on for a month.

Far away from the town enjoying her very first snow, Miko was on the ground doing snow angels, laughing as her new aunt was enjoying the planet's odd weather by making a nice-size snowman that was her height while the other Autobots were inside making their base look very Christmasy.

"Does it snow on Cybertron, Aunt Windblade?" Miko asked, getting off the ground to see her snow angel. It came out better than she had expected.

"No, not really, little one. We get oil rain and wind, and that's pretty much it," Windblade told her before putting the carrot on her snowman's face for its nose.

"It rains oil on Cybertron?" asked the young Japanese girl in surprise.

"Well yes, sweetie. Where else did we get oil to drink and take a nice hot oil bath?" Windblade told her as she loved the oil spas back on Cybertron.

"Never thought of it that way," Miko admitted, making her aunt chuckle. "Do you miss it?"

"A little," the femme admitted. "But someday we'll get to return and no doubt your mother will bring you with her too."

The young girl perked up at that. "Getting to live on Cybertron?" She asked. "Would that be possible?"

"Maybe," Windblade said with a smile.

In the base, on the computer buying gifts for her little sparkling, Arcee had gone on a shopping spree online since everything she was selecting would be free as Agent Fowler was getting it for her and she didn't have to spend a dime. She was grateful for his help as she wanted this to be the best first real Christmas for her daughter.

Currently, she was now looking at the many different electric guitars online and wanted to pick the best one for Miko, due to finding out that her foster parents had took her other guitar from her and smashed it into pieces in front of her.

Miko told her that when Arcee wanted to hear some tunes from her daughter, but the young girl was somewhat scared to tell her, feeling that Arcee might get mad when telling her, but she had sweet-talked the child into telling her and found out. Arcee really wished that she could meet those foster parents so she can get them for harming her daughter, but luckily for them they're locked up and Arcee couldn't blast them to Kingdom Come. Plus, the young girl had cried upon telling Arcee about her old guitar and the femme was determined to help put those bad memories far away and make better ones for her daughter. She would make sure her daughter only had good memories from now on.

"Miko would love this guitar," she told herself as she selected it and sent the list to Agent Fowler online before logging off, her Christmas shopping officially done. Jack had met her earlier and had told Arcee about some gifts he was thinking about getting Miko and the femme had been pleased with what her human partner had chosen and he seemed relieved that she approved.

Now hearing the groundbridge going off, she turned around and see Optimus in his truck form hauling a nice big tree on a flatbed as Bulkhead took it off to let the leader transform back into bot mode. "Miko is going to love this Christmas tree," the large green Wrecker said, taking it to the empty space to set it down.

"Indeed she will, Bulk," Arcee answered in a smile, letting them decorate the tree while heading to her room to make holiday cookies.

Miko and Windblade went back inside as they had enough fun time and the two loved the nice decorations. "You boys did a great job with the base. I guess you Wreckers can do other things besides smashing heads," Windblade said, chuckling on the last part.

"Oh, haha, very funny, Windblade," Wheeljack said, chuckling before putting the lights up, knowing the female Wrecker was only teasing. The lights came on perfectly and he grinned with a nod.

"You know, I can't wait for this holiday. This is just like our holiday on Cybertron," Smokescreen said, helping Miko put the star on the tree. She stood in his hand as he held her up towards the top of the tree and she held onto one of his fingers while putting the star right where it needed to go.

"Really?" She asked in surprise, curious about what holiday he was referring to.

"Really, sweetie," Arcee said, coming in with a smile while carrying a big tray of hot chocolate and cookies for her daughter and big cups of hot oil for everyone else. "On our planet, we have our own version of Santa Claus. Santa Prime," she told her before grabbing her cup.

"Santa Prime?" The young girl asked curiously.

"Santa Prime is one of the Primes back on Cybertron who deliver gifts to every bot. Both Autobots and Deceptions," Optimus said, explaining more to the girl, who was in awe at that.

After the decorations were completely up and everyone was getting things done for the day, Miko was making her own gifts for everyone, especially for her mother as she deserved it more than anything else as she was her everything. Her mom, her tutor, all of that. She was so happy that this year, she'd have a real family for Christmas.

* * *

Jack, on the other hand, was shopping for everyone as well and now was shopping for his girlfriend as he wanted it to be very special, since she told him that this was her very first Christmas.

It made Jack furious to have heard that Miko had never had a proper Christmas before and promised himself that he was going to make sure that his girlfriend would have the best Christmas ever. He also promised that he would always protect her from bullies and Cons, not caring if it involved him getting hurt in the process.

"Okay, young man, do you want this necklace?" The store man asked, curious as the young man seemed lost in thought.

Having almost forgot about where he was, Jack nodded and paid for the expensive jewelry. He had also bought another gift and after completing his purchases and thanking the clerk, Jack headed out of the store to head home. Bumblebee was parked outside waiting for him outside the mall to take him home. "Miko is going to love my gifts, especially the second one," Jack said to himself with a smile when getting inside Bumblebee.

Back at the base on the computer doing some update status of the other Autobots arrival, Windblade was currently talking to Optimus Prime's lieutenant on the time of their arrival since Ultra Magnus was busy driving the ship. "We should be there around two hours before the daytime becomes nighttime," Jazz informed her on the screen.

Smiling widely to her lieutenant as she couldn't wait for them to get there as Jazz had the best top soldiers on the ship including himself. "Okay Jazz, we'll wait until you guys get here. Oh yeah, and I'm sending you our location," she told him. While she was doing so, she heard a push and heard another voice on the screen.

"Hey Windblade, tell me something. Did you crash my ship when entering Earth?" Asked Ironhide.

"W...W...Well um, yes, I sorta did crash your ship, but Wheeljack is getting it fixed," Windblade informed him with a nervous chuckle.

"Haha! I believe that was your first ship crash, right?. Since you've been known to be the best pilot on the Wreckers," Ironhide said, laughing until Jazz butted in.

"Alright big boy, you had your fun teasing her. Anyways, Windblade, you go inform Optimus that we're coming as we speak." Jazz said before turning off contact to the base.

When done talking to Jazz, Windblade heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Optimus coming towards her. "I could have sworn that I heard Jazz and Ironhide on the screen. Are they on their way?" He asked as he had great history with both Jazz and Ironhide back on Cybertron.

"Yes sir, they will be arriving here at our base in two hours. And don't worry, they cloaked their spark signatures so those stupid Cons won't find them or our base," Windblade told him as Optimus smiled in return and headed back to his room to do Prime stuff.

Upon hearing new arrivals were coming, Miko was super excited to see more Autobots while bouncing up and down on the bed and singing Jingle Bell Rock, while Arcee couldn't help but record her happiness as she knew that her sparkling couldn't wait to meet new members of the family. "Can't wait to see Jazz and the others, huh pumpkin?" She asked before pouring another cup of oil for herself and some tea for Miko.

"Uh-huh! I'm super excited, Mom!. Now I can get to hear more war stories and have my very first Christmas!" Miko said with joyfulness in her voice.

Arcee continued smiling with joy and remembered that Agent Fowler was going to send her the gifts that night, giving her enough time since Miko would be sound asleep by then, which would make things easy for her since she didn't want Miko peeking at the gifts under the tree until Christmas Day. "Hey Arcee, they're here!" Smokescreen said as he popped his head into the femme's room before running out to see the new arrivals.

"Oh sweet, they're here! Come on, Mom!" Miko said happily as she got off the bed and ran out to join the others.

"Miko, come back and put your coat on!" Arcee yelled while picking up her daughter's furry outside coat and running out to put it on her daughter, not wanting her to catch a cold or flu. Thankfully, Miko had paused long enough to let her mother put the coat on her before running outside with Arcee behind her, ready to greet the new arrivals.

* * *

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	13. Christmas-Part 2

**Chapter 13: Christmas-Part 2**

Outside on the base's landing pad, watching the slightly big spaceship land down and park beside Windblade's ship, Miko was the most eager one when seeing the spaceship door open down and started seeing Autobots coming out from the ship one by one in a orderly fashion. "Well Optimus, we're here and ready to roll out, homie," said a cool, laid back Autobot wearing black shades and had a thug-like voice.

Optimus smiled to see his best friend and first lieutenant there and still had the mind set of a true warrior. "Welcome to Earth and your new home, Jazz," he told him right before Ratchet made his way through and greeted both Jazz and Ironhide as the old medic was the most happiest as seeing his good friends again.

"Ironhide!" Ratchet said, giving the big bot a strong hug.

"Haha! How are you, old rust bucket!" Said Ironhide with a laugh while giving Ratchet a good squeeze hug.

"I must died and joined the Allspark because now I'm finally meeting a war veteran and a legendary Wrecker," Smokescreen said in awe as he too heard about the legendary Ironhide and admired him.

"Oh yeah, rookie. Now you're going to be playing with big bots from now on since both Ironhide and Hound are now here," said Wheeljack before his smile changed from happy to disappointment as he once again saw Ultra Magnus.

Miko looked up at Wheeljack, knowing that he and the Wrecker Commander had quite a history from what her Aunt Windblade had told her. She told the young sparkling when Optimus made Ultra Magnus his key lieutenant and full commander of the Wreckers and the Autobot army, he was known to keep his military attitude on stand by. Over the years of battle on Cybertron, Wheeljack couldn't take it with Ultra Magnus' orders or how his ran things to the point he walked out of the Wreckers and went solo. That is, until it didn't last long from what her Aunt had told her, as Windblade personally made sure that he stayed with the Wreckers by forcing him into submission in which Wheeljack knew good and well that Windblade didn't like team break-ups or stress on losing friends either.

"Ultra Magnus? It's an honor to see you again," said Bulkhead before giving his Commander a salute.

"It's an honor to see you again too, soldier," said Ultra Magnus, crossing his arms in a relaxed stance.

Suddenly another Autobot by the name of Hot Rod slapped the Commander on his shoulder. "Come on, Ultra Magnus. This isn't Cybertron, this is Planet Earth. So take a oil break, will ya?" He said firmly.

With that being said from Bumblebee's brother-in-arms and friend, Ultra Magnus just rolled his eyes as he already had that talk from Jazz before they even entered Earth's atmosphere.

"By the way, Optimus," Hound paused on what he was about to say as he took out his metal cigar from his cigar box and went to lighting it, taking a few puffs. "Whose does this cute little sparkling belong to?" He asked, eyeing Miko with curiosity.

Arcee smiled proudly as she bent down and pulled Miko close to her. "This adorable sparkling belongs to me, Hound. Her name is Miko," she said happily.

"It's nice to meet you, Hound," Miko said politely.

"Please, call me Uncle Hound, little one," he responded back with a chuckle as Miko thought he sounded like good old Saint Nick, which made her like her new uncle right away.

"Ah, yes. Earth is like a beautiful Energon cube like the river of the pond," said a samurai Autobot by the name of Drift, who was also Windblade's current martial arts teacher.

Crosshairs, who was the smooth talker amongst them, was confused on what his fellow friend was saying as it didn't make any sense. "Drift, what in the name of the Allspark are saying?" He demanded to know.

Drift rolled his eyes as he should have known that Crosshairs wasn't taught under the form of Cybertron Martial Arts. "It's a samurai thing that you don't know about since you haven't been taught in the arts," said Prowl who was the calm one amongst them as he too was taught in the arts of being a NinjaBot. Hound just walked away from them as he couldn't take another weird saying from neither Drift or Prowl.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to go inside and have a nice cup of hot oil. Because this planet is ice cold," Jazz said, feeling the cold get to him.

"Indeed. Let's all head back inside where it's warm," Optimus announced as everyone headed in behind right before Ultra Magnus shut and locked the spaceship and before Hot Rod and Crosshairs went to unload some Energon and weapons that they had with them throughout their travels. While settling down into their new home and getting to know and immediately loving Miko as one of their own, Ratchet went to activating the groundbridge to let Jack, Raf, and June come in after they had gotten word that more Autobots had arrived to Earth and the three wanted to meet the new Autobots as Agent Fowler was on his way with the gifts that Arcee had ordered. "June, Jack, and Raf. This is my weapons specialist, Ironhide," Optimus said as Ironhide took out his cannons and pointed at the three.

"You humans feeling lucky?" He asked them, scaring June a little bit as she thought she was going to get blasted.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus warned, though he already knew that Ironhide was just playing around as he always does when meeting new people.

"Haha, you know I'm just playing, Optimus. Besides, I just wanted to show the two sparklings my cannons, that's all," Ironhide said, putting his weapons back.

"Oh, well, it's nice to see them, Ironhide." June answered back, letting out a sigh of relief, despite hearing a laugh from Arcee and Miko.

Optimus smiled and resumed introducing the others. "This is my first lieutenant, Jazz," he told them as Jazz stepped up to introduce himself.

"Yo, what's up, my little Earth homies? How's it hanging?" He said, giving them a friendly fist pump.

"Oh, it's cool. Nice to meet you, Jazz," Raf said, giving him a smile as he had never heard of an Autobot having a gangster voice.

"Yeah, and it's so nice to see another Autobot that's cool and laid back," Jack said, meaning it at heart.

"And over here, this my key lieutenant and Commander of the Wreckers, Ultra Magnus," said Optimus, seeing that Ultra Magnus was trying to adjust to the new planet and try to loosen up with the military attitude when talking to Jack and Raf. It was a bit difficult, but at least he was trying.

When getting the introductions done, Windblade showed Jazz and the others to their rooms and told them how Earth worked and that they were going to have to download a vehicle form when going outside in public.

Luckily for them, Agent Fowler had already gotten that taken care of as he arrived during the night with a truck load of different cars and a huge crate of wrapped gifts. Arcee began to take the gifts and put them under the big Christmas tree as Miko was trying to see what her mom have brought her, but Arcee made sure that her daughter wasn't near any of the gifts throughout the night and told her to go sit down and listen to Uncle Jazz's story about the war on Cybertron and tell them how he became Optimus Prime's first lieutenant.

Though eager to see what her mother had gotten her, the young girl was equally excited about hearing another war story. She loved hearing how the Autobots kicked Decepticon butt and saved the planet more than once. She never got tired hearing those stories and sometimes asked to hear them again as she enjoyed them.

When Jazz was done telling his story, he let Ironhide and the others tell their own stories while drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies that both June and Arcee made. Miko was loving the stories from every Autobot as it was great and awesome to hear them and had her head laying down in Jack's lap as even more happiness filled her.

Jack smiled while stroking her hair nice and smooth as he looked up and saw Arcee had that stern look on her face again as she had wanted limited touching from him and Miko as she knew very well that boys could get too comfortable when having a girl on their lap or even sitting down on their lap. Jack smiled nervously and shrugged his shoulders as Arcee just let it be for one night as she knew that Jack wasn't going to pull something fresh like peer pressuring or sweet talking Miko into doing something behind her back. But to make sure that it wouldn't happen, she had threatened to blow his junk off with her blaster if he ever tried anything, which made Jack understand loud and clear, but he was determined to keep his promise as well as he promised Arcee that he would never hurt Miko in any way and would rather his arms broken than ever hurt his girlfriend. Arcee knew she was maybe being a bit overprotective, but she was a mama bear for sure, and while she did approve of Jack dating her daughter, she still wanted him to be a gentleman to Miko.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," Miko said, giving him a kiss on the lips and pulling him out of his musings.

"Merry Christmas, Miko," he replied, returning the kiss with a smile, breaking away gently after a moment so that Arcee wouldn't get on them.

For the Japanese girl, she was looking forward to Christmas Day with not only her boyfriend, but with her family too.

* * *

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	14. Christmas-Part 3

**Chapter 14: Christmas-Part 3**

When nighttime came on its regular schedule since tomorrow morning was the big day, June, Agent Fowler, Jack, and Raf headed home to go rest while the Autobots bid each other goodnight and headed to their quarters. Arcee, on the other hand, was heading to her room while Windblade was behind her, carrying a peaceful sleeping Miko in her arms as she insisted on carrying her to her bed in which Arcee didn't mind at all.

"Oh, Arcee, The Allspark has blessed you a sweet, beautiful sparkling," Windblade said, tucking Miko in and placing a kiss on her head.

"Yes, I know, Windblade. The Allspark have given me what I always wanted for years, and now I finally have it and she's all mine," Arcee, who didn't want to sound selfish when saying the 'all mine' part said, but who could blame her for loving daughter so much?

Windblade smiled and was very happy for her best friend who she called her sister, and though she was happy for her, she still wondered if she and Bulkhead would ever get the chance to make a sparkling. She remembered that she and Bulkhead didn't do so on their honeymoon due to the war for Cyberton and for years she prayed to the Allspark that it would one day give her a sparkling to love and spend her life with. Deep down, she believed that she just found her child amongst her, and that child was someone that she had her eye on when stepping foot into the base for the first time. Arcee looked at her best friend as she was smiling and in her thoughts as she already knew who Windblade was thinking about.

"You're thinking about Raf again, aren't you?" She asked with a smile, drinking her hot oil.

"Huh? Oh, uh, well...um, I sorta did just now," Windblade said, feeling embarrassed to even think about being Raf's official mom, knowing that he already had a family.

Arcee knew that Windblade had thought that the Allspark had given her own sparkling, and believing that Raf was the one, but it couldn't be...or could it? After saying goodnight to one another, Arcee went to sleep for a good period of time, dreaming about her home planet and dreaming about giving Miko a real future that was twice as better than she'd currently ever had and didn't regret thinking about it. Her lovable dream that she hadn't dreamed since she found happiness when adopting her sweet child. As she was still dreaming, she felt her arm being tapped repeatedly, causing her to open her optics up and see a super-excited Miko, who was smiling ear to ear, while told Arcee that her child had already been up for a while that morning.

"It's Christmas, Mom!.Can I open my presents now, pleeeeaaassseee?" Miko begged so much that it looked like she just might burst.

"Haha. Okay, pumpkin, let's go see what Santa Prime has brought for you," Arcee said with a chuckle, getting up and stretching her arms.

"Don't you mean Santa Claus, Mom?" Miko asked with her eyebrow raised and a smile.

"Santa Claus. Santa Prime. They both do the same thing, sweetie," the blue femme pointed out, as she really didn't see what the difference was.

Following her super excited daughter, who was running eagerly to the living area, Arcee began recording the moment with her Bot-sized video camera and smiled when she entered the main part base and saw her daughter picking up her first gift that looked like a guitar and had started unwrapping it.

Miko couldn't believe it as the wrapping paper revealed a brand new electric guitar that had the galaxy as background on the instrument, which was really cool, but then she noticed that it had something engraved on the side and she looked to see her new guitar had been signed by the famous guitar legend Slash! "Thanks, Mom, I love it! Love you!" The teenager said happily and she couldn't help but play her special instrument and jamming like her guitar playing hero, Slash.

Arcee smiled big and proud as she was recording every second of Miko's happiness, while the young one continued on playing and stopped to take a moment to hug her new guitar like a teddy bear as she let a few tears fall down her cheeks, making Arcee drop a few tears of her own as she saw her daughter was both happy and sad, but it was okay because she knew that Miko was going to be alright from that point on.

Throughout the early morning, the teenager unwrapped every single one of her gifts that were underneath the tree and at the end, she had new clothes that she needed anyways as she wore the same thing over and over again, so it was awesome to get some new clothes, and she also got two new pairs of purple sneakers, both Jordans and Nikes, which thrilled her to no end.

Hot Rod and Crosshairs both entered at that moment and both couldn't help chuckling. "Seems the little one is excited about her gifts," Hot Rod said, seeing the Japanese teenager's huge smile.

Crosshairs nodded, a smile on his face. "Makes me think of the younglings at the youth centers when Santa Prime would come with gifts for them," he said, his voice catching a little in the memories.

Hot Rod nodded. "I remember those times," he said softly as he had once been one of those younglings at a youth center long ago.

When the rest of the Autobots were up, Miko went to her room to get the gifts that she have spent every penny on. She brought everyone their very own buffer machine and somehow she was able to build the Autobots their very own custom made oil spa, which was the best gift that the Bots have every gotten since they loved oil just like water and thanked the little girl for her thoughtfulness.

"Thanks, Miko. You are one smart little girl," Jazz said, already using his new buffer on his arm.

"No problem, Uncle Jazz! It's the least thing that I can do for you guys," Miko said, before eating her Christmas breakfast.

"Of course, she's smart! She's my niece after all," Hound boasted, his chest puffed out in pride.

"Hey! You're not her only uncle around here," Ironhide retorted without heat.

Drift shook his head, but a smile was on his face. "Ruffians," he said, but it was without heat.

Miko giggled. "Are they always like that?" She whispered to the samurai.

"Sometimes worse," he whispered back, but the smile hadn't left his face. "But they are decent."

The teenager smiled. "I like them as they are," she said. "I've never had uncles before and they're all unique, which makes it even cooler."

Drift chuckled while Ultra Magnus gave Miko a confused look. "You never had uncles before meeting them?" He asked, gesturing to the others. "But...don't humans have several relations and such?"

"Yeah, but not when you're an orphan or foster kid," Miko said, looking a little sad. "I was a foster kid until Mom adopted me and now I've got a really awesome family."

Prowl had been listening and he looked at Miko. "You don't mind that you are the daughter of an Autobot?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No way, cause Mom is so cool. All of you are," the teenager answered honestly.

Hot Rod and Crosshairs smiled at hearing that. "You're pretty cool yourself, kid," Hot Rod said.

"And cute for a human sparkling," Crosshairs said with a nod.

* * *

A few hours later, Jack and the others came in from the groundbridge with gifts in hands and went to give them the Bots, who accepted the gifts and thanked their friends warmly.

Throughout the rest of the day, Bulkhead and Wheeljack were singing Christmas carols while Jazz was playing the beats as the three made things very lively in the base, keeping the mood jovial and relaxed.

Jack was helping his girlfriend put her new diamond necklace around her neck as she never had jewelry before based on her past. "Oh, Jack," she said, giving him a loving look before looking sad. "I've...I've never had something so pretty before because...,"

Suddenly Jack gently put his hand on her mouth. "Miko, that's in the past," he said gently. "Don't focus on that. Focus on the present."

Seeing he was right, she started focusing on the present and noticed another present in Jack's hand. "Jack? What's that?" She asked, pointing to it as he smiled at her and opened up the small black box.

In it was a nice silver ring that had four small diamonds on them, making the Japanese girl shock in surprise, especially when Jack gently grabbed her right hand, gently grabbing her ring finger and placing the ring on it. "It an engagement ring," he pointed out, rubbing the back of his head as he blushed a little.

As her thoughts began processing again, Miko began wrapping her mind around the idea of what was happening. "Y...Y...You want to marry me?" She asked in shock, but also in happiness at the same time.

"Yeah, in the future Miko. I just thought it would be nice to give you something that's worth over two hundred dollars," Jack pointed out, not caring how much it had cost him to get that ring that matched her finger size.

She smiled. "Oh, Jack," she said. "Anything from you is awesome."

With that, she went over to him and gave him his special Christmas gift, a good kiss on the lips before they lay down on the couch with her on top of him and she started planting kisses all over his face and lips.

Arcee was too busy setting the dinner table to not see Miko all over Jack as she was too proud of delicious baked pound cake with white icing on it as it smelled so good. But Jack reminded himself to be a gentleman to Miko and make sure the make out didn't go beyond kissing, as he respected Miko too much.

On the other side of the base, Raf was setting down some fresh made oatmeal cookies on the table while Windblade bent down to get a good sniff of the sweet bake goods. "Mmmmmm if only it was Energon cookies, I'll eat the whole plate," she said, smiling down at Raf, who smiled back.

"Glad you like my mom's homemade cookies. Oh, and she wanted me to give you this," he said, pulling out a piece of paper form his pocket and handed to her.

Confused when seeing the paper in her hand, she went opening it and saw it was a document. "What's this, sweetspark?" She asked, getting ready to read the paper.

"It's adoption papers. You see, my mom and dad wanted you to be my legal guardian in case something happens to them, and since they see that you're a good person that always wants to hang out or even take me on an air trip to the mountains," the young boy said, smiling happily.

"But I've never met your parents. In fact, do the two of them even know that me and Bulkhead aren't human?" She asked as she was done reading the papers.

"No, but from what I told them about you two, they immediately decided to make you guys my legal guardians. And I need both of you and Bulkhead's signature...Mom," said Raf, seeing as he now had Windblade's shocked attention.

Windblade felt her spark pounding like it never pounded before as she had always dreamed of being called Mom and immediately bent down to kiss her new son on the forehead, vowing that if that did happen, she would raise him as her own.

But for now, she was happy to be his second mom and decided that that was the best Christmas gift she had ever received, besides being married to her sparkmate.

* * *

 **Please leave John2851 and I a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	15. Along Came A Dinobot

**Chapter 15: Along Came A Dinobot**

A month had passed since the wonderful Christmas and it was now currently the first week of January, with all the snow melted away and replaced with Jasper, Nevada's, normal hot temperatures. Far away from the town and far away form the Autobot base, Miko was out on her own, holding her human-sized device scanner and searching for some Energon for her family, as they were very low on it. Even though Jazz and the others had come out there and managed to obtain one minor Energon mine, they found out that the mine didn't have enough to supply them or power their base/home.

And so with her Uncle Jazz's permission, Miko went out searching for more Energon since Ratchet was still having problems trying to find the other half of the formula for making a safer and less negative effects of Synthetic Energon.

"Any luck, little one?" Jazz asked, talking to Miko though the ear piece.

"No, not yet, Uncle Jazz, but I'll keep looking," Miko responded back with determination to help her lovable family as her mom and Aunt Windblade were out scouting the area form another state.

"Okay, but be careful, sweetspark," he said. "Your mom would kill me if you got hurt."

"I'll be okay," she promised, touched that her uncle cared. That was one thing she could never get tired of: her family caring about her.

After a few more minutes, she stopped when she found an Energon signal on her radar. Turning her head to the left, she noticed a cave that was kinda huge. Grabbing her flashlight, she went in to explore and have a good look. "Huh, I wonder what could cause this huge hole?" She thought to herself when hearing her scanner started going off again. Seeing she was now close to whatever was creating the signal, she went running to her destination and finally found it. To her surprise, instead of finding Energon, she found a huge pod laying down and facing her. "Cool, a stasis pod," she said in awe, getting closer to it and setting her device down before she started wiping the dust off the plate of the pod to read it, assuming it must be the name of the bot that's in there. "Grimlock. Hmmmm I wonder if you're an Autobot or Decepticon?" She asked herself, knowing that she should report back to her cool, awesome uncle on her discovery, but like always, she wanted to be the little adventurer and went to finding the open button to the pod, finding it. With a determined look, Miko picked up a nearest rock and banged on the button, causing it to open up. When that happened, she stepped back as the Bot got out form his pod and she could immediately tell that he was fifty feet tall and about Bulkhead's size as he stepped out of his pod and did a good stretch and yawned.

"Man, how long was I out? Felt like years," Grimlock said, noticing Miko in front of him right then. "Well, who are you?" He asked her.

The teenager swallowed hard. "H...H...Hi, Grimlock. My name is Miko, daughter of Arcee. And I'm an Autobot...what about you?" She asked, fear in her voice as was was afraid she might get hurt from the big bot.

Sensing her fear, he gently smiled down on her and bent down. "Well, organic Sparkling. you don't have to worry about being scared of me, because I'm an Autobot...but I go by Dinobot also," Grimlock said nicely, his kind voice putting her at ease before he picked her up and walked out of the cave, holding her gently in his hands.

Though no longer afraid, Miko was confused. "Dinobot? What's a Dinobot, Grimlock?" She asked as she has never heard of another faction from her mom.

Before Grimlock could explain, the two heard jet noises and saw some jets transform into low-ranking Decepticon soldiers with their weapons out ready to shoot. Grinning with a big smile, Grimlock set Miko down on a rock transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex! "This is call a Dinobot, Miko!" He told her as her mouth dropped open in awe.

"Ah scrap! A Dinobot!? Here!?" One of the Cons who was now scared to death, said.

"Kill him!" The other Con said as he went to shooting at Grimlock but his shots were bouncing off of the Bot, not causing any damage at all.

"Here comes the pain, Cons! Rrrrrrrrrr!" With that, Grimlock pushed the Con back and then use his long tail to hit the other one. Then he turn his attention back to the one in front of him and ripped half of his body out with his jaws and spit that part out before grabbing the last one in his paws and ripped the head off of its own body and threw it to ground,roaring in victory. After taking care of the Cons quickly, he transformed back to bot mode and turned back to his new friend, seeing she was still in awe with her mouth dropped open. After a moment, she spoke.

"That was freaking awesome!" She yelled in great excitement and happiness before getting on the comlink. "Uncle Jazz, you are not going to believe this!"

* * *

 _Hours later, coming back from their scouting routine..._

Arcee and Windblade came through the groundbridge and saw that there was a new Autobot in their base and he was watching TV with Miko, Jack, and Raf while drinking oil. "Can anyone tell us who in the name of Primus is he?" Arcee asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, cause I've never seen him before," Windblade pointed out.

"Well, if you two must know, this is Grimlock and he is a Dinobot. But this soldier is also an Autobot like us," Ultra Magnus said, before going out for a drive.

"Yes. It turns out that Grimlock was with Alpha Trion as his elite bodyguard, until the old bot for some odd reason put him in a stasis pod and shipped him off from Cyberton to here. But he didn't come here empty handed," Ratchet said as he held out a small green solid Energon cube in his hand.

"Synthetic Energon? Actual real non-steroid type version Synthetic Energon?" Arcee asked in shock as she remembered Ratchet using it on himself and he ended up becoming a jerk and knowing the formula was incomplete, until now apparently.

Ratchet nodded with a smile as he now could know the other half of the formula and would be able to produce more of it in both liquid and solid form. And it was all thanks to their new friend and new member to Team Prime and family.

"Welcome to Team Prime. Miko, darling, why don't you give Grimlock a tour of the base for me," Arcee requested to her daughter.

Miko had no problem doing so as she was excited to show her new friend around. Grimlock transformed back into his dinosaur form and picked up all three of the kids, placing them on his back and letting them playfully ride on his back to the hallway as Raf was greatly excited.

"This is so awesome! Now I can finally be like Fred Flintstone!" Raf said, cheering with excitement as he, Jack, and Miko screamed in fun and laughter!

"Fred Flintstone?" Crosshairs, who was playing chess with Prowl, said in confusion.

"I believe it's one of Earth's classic TV shows," Prowl said, making his move on the board, prompting his companion to consider his next move carefully.

Meanwhile, outside watching the clear view like they once did on Cyberton, Jazz and Optimus were catching up for lost time as it was good to be reunited with best friends that had each other's back though thick and thin and now they could fight Megatron and his army with no problem as they had the main squad of the best soldiers on Earth.

"I'm glad that you were able to finally follow my instructions on reaching this planet, Jazz," said Optimus, looking back at his lieutenant.  
"Oh, well to be honest with you, Optimus, me and Ironhide deleted that message back on Cyberton due safety precautions. The reason that we even found this planet was because I upgraded the scanners on Magnus' ship to find the object that we shipped off form our home," Jazz said, lifting his shades to look at his best friend in the optics.

"It's here, isn't it?" Optimus asked, getting serious on the subject as he remember what Jazz was referring to.

Jazz nodded and looked at the horizon of the sunset, his voice uncharacteristically serious."Yes, homie, it's here on this planet, but I don't know where exactly is it. If we do find it, we will bring life back to Cyberton and end this war once and for all," he said, looking back to his best friend.

"I have no idea that this planet has Cybertron's main greatest treasure: the Allspark," said Optimus as both he and Jazz head back inside and called everyone including Agent Fowler on the big matter at hand as Earth was in great danger if the cube fell into Megatron's hands, all of them knowing that he would use the Allspark to create a whole brand new army of Decepticons and create a new Cyberton on Earth.

"Autobots, it's time to have our main focus on finding the legendary relic that gives us life: the Allspark," Optimus said, telling everyone as it was quite interesting to the kids, especially Miko as Arcee had told her about the cube a few times before.

Now it was on Earth and the battle for it lay ahead of them.

* * *

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	16. The Search

**A/N: I would like to point out that it is very rude to ask an author if they've got writer's block just because a story hasn't been updated in a while. It's one thing to want to read the next chapter of a story, but it's another thing to be unnecessarily rude to the authors. Please keep in mind that the authors do have a life outside of writing stories and sometimes unexpected circumstances at work or home do pop up and delay chapter postings. Thank you.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter and be sure to check out John2851's page. He's got some really good stories that I believe many of you will enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Search**

"Prime, why would the Allspark be on Earth?" Agent Fowler asked seriously, hoping the Bots could answer his question. An alien artifact on Earth was not only a serious issue to national security, but also, he had no idea if the Allspark was dangerous, but something told him it could be. He inwardly decided that, even if it went against his superior's orders, he would make sure the Autobots got the Allspark. They would no doubt be able to keep it locked in a safe place the 'Cons couldn't find it. Though the army boasted excellent anti-hacking programs to keep enemies out, he inwardly knew that the 'Cons would be able to bypass that without blinking an eye.

"That, Agent Fowler, is something that I don't know," said Optimus, with a serious look as he too was greatly concerned.

Jazz decided it was time to tell them and stepped closer to his leader and the liason to reveal the reason why the Allspark was on Earth and how it happened. After all, his leader deserved to know that the relic that could save their race was there and the liason deserved to know because now Earth could be, make that _was_ , in serious danger.

"You see, Agent Fowler, during the war for Cyberton, many lives were lost and our numbers were being depleted every second. Knowing that Megatron will not stop at nothing to have the Allspark in his hands, Optimus had no choice but to ship the cube off of Cyberton and into a explosive star galaxy where Megatron would never have thought to look for it," the sabetour explained.

"But that still doesn't explain why it's on Earth," Arcee said, pointing out the fact.

Jazz nodded, as the blue femme was right, and went ahead to explain more.

"I was there when Optimus had to ship the cube out and felt within my spark that the cube changed course. The Allspark is not just a plain old relic that you guys have been finding and fighting for on Cyberton and now this planet. The Allspark has a mind and spark of its own and decided to switch destinations."

When Jazz was done talking, Ultra Magnus took his turn to speak. "And so when we found what was left of us right after Cyberton went dark, Jazz upgraded my ships scanners on finding the cube. And with our long travels, we found a spark signature that might have been the Allspark. To make sure it's wasn't a false find, I ordered Windblade to take Ironhide's ship to go scout the planet."

"And who could have thought that I'll find you guys? Especially you Bulky," Windblade said, holding her husbands hand as the two went to kiss each other.

"Right, and since we entered Earth's atmosphere, the cube turned off its location to prevent the 'Cons from finding it," added Hot Rod

"If Megatron get his hands on the Allspark, it will be doomsday for Earth, as he can use the cube to create a new army, and this planet has plenty of electronics to supply him," Ironhide said in a very serious tone of voice.

"And soooooo...what's the plan?" Smokescreen asked.

"The plan is we are going scout each city, town, and state until we are able to find the Allspark's signature," said Optimus firmly.

Everyone nodded. "For the sake of Earth and Cybertron, good luck," Agent Fowler said sincerely, glad to at least have the Autobots on Earth's side. Earth had a chance to live with them defending it.

* * *

 _Four weeks later..._

"Okay sweetie, I've made you plenty of food for about two weeks, so you'll be fine while I'm away," Arcee said while packing Miko her bag lunch.

"Oh, um, okay," Miko said, a little bit disappointed.

Arcee knew that she and the others have been leaving the base for days to search for The Allspark, and Miko felt like she couldn't do anything to help out due to being human. Arcee made her feel better by saying that the girl was more than just a human and told her that she loved her no matter what. Getting a kiss goodbye and waving goodbye to her mom, Miko grabbed her book bag and headed out for school by using the groundbridge. Ratchet had activated it in the alley so that way no one would see the vortex.

A couple hours later at school, Miko was talking to a girl that wore glasses and was the one who had a crush on Raf. Miko was telling her how Raf would like to have a private study with her sometime and she had said yes.

"Cool, thanks Miko, for telling me that Raf wants to hang with me," said the girl with short brown hair.

"No problem, Cindy, and don't forget to give him a kiss on the lips. He's been dying to kiss you," Miko said with a grin, knowing that Raf hadn't even said any of that, but she was just looking out for him. Plus she was hoping that the two would become boyfriend and girlfriend like how she and Jack were. Raf deserved someone too and Cindy was the girl for him. The teenager was sure of it.

Saying goodbye, Cindy ran off to go find her crush while Miko was at her locker getting what she needed for class and was about to close the door and head to her math class. That was, until she was suddenly tripped over, causing her to drop her textbooks and bag lunch.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" She asked, demanding to know as she got up.

She looked up to see a very hot-under-the-collar, angry Sierra, who was not happy with Miko, the reason being Miko was the girl for Jack and Sierra wasn't, thus causing the snobby girl to be very jealous and furious.

"I don't get it. Why would Jack want to date you and not me? At least I have a parent." Sierra said, smirking at seeing the last part of her statement made Miko mad.

"For your information, Sierra, I do have a mom and she's real. And as for my Jack, he loves me and he wants me to be his future wife. See?" She said, showing the snobby girl her engagement ring.

Sierra's eye started twitching in anger when seeing that ring on Miko's finger. The Japanese girl could have ended right there and gone to her class room, but unfortunately she wanted to add on something more since she had to defend herself all of her life and still hadn't told her mom everything about the abuse she had endured, due to not wanting to upset Arcee.

"And at least I noticed Jack both in class and outside of school unlike you. You just start noticing him when you don't see him that much after-school," she said.

With that, Miko bent down to grab her things and marched away form Sierra, feeling that she did a great job defending herself and wished that her mom was there to watch her daughter defending her honor and herself. Suddenly, Sierra yanked Miko by one of her pony tail buns and pulled her down hard to the ground.

"I show you, you little nobody!" The snobby girl yelled, beginning to punch Miko in the face, thus causing the girl to fight back in defense.

Seeing what was going on, a huge crowd of students came circling around, cheering for the fight while some were filming the fight. While putting up a great fight and blocking most of the snobby girl's blows, Miko quickly remembered seeing her mom and Aunt Windblade doing some hand training in the training room and remembered she was in the exact position as her mom had been. She then immediately knew what to do next.

She pushed Sierra off of her with her feet and then jumped up and grabbed her right arm, pushing the snobby girl down hard and held onto her trapped arm with a lot of pressure, bending it backwards.

"Let me go, you stupid orphan! Or I'll really make you regret it!" Sierra yelled in rage.

"No! And this is for for calling me an orphan!" Miko said as with that, she automatically snapped Sierra's arm, creating a loud snap to echo across the hallway, along with receiving a lot of reaction from the now-shocked crowd. They had been expecting a catfight, but not one to end up with someone having their arm broken.

Sierra screamed out in pain with Miko still holding on to the now broken arm, not letting go as she was still angry at the girl. With late timing, the teachers came and pulled the two apart from each other, calling the ambulance to pick up Sierra. Miko, on the other hand, was serving after-school detention and had to stay put until her mother came pick her up. She hated to be back at detention, but at least she had a good reason this time.

When he heard what had happened, Jack was upset at Sierra for attacking his girlfriend and vowed he would never forgive her for doing that. He had checked on Miko, who had assured him she was alright. He promised to speak with the principal and make sure Sierra was punished too for what she had done.

Now, seated with a book in hand, Miko wondered if her mom was available to pick her up since the Autobots were searching for the cube. She also hoped her mother would understand that she had had no choice but to fight the snobby girl in defense.

"I wish I could help find the Allspark," she thought before she noticed a nicely-equipped, high-tech car pull up in front of the school. Having never seen any car like that before, she looked at it and realized she didn't know anyone who owned something like it.

Suddenly her phone beeped to let her know she had a text message, causing the Japanese girl to look at it to read the message.

 _"Hey, young human Autobot! Come out and get inside of me so we can go on our mission,"_ it said.

Miko arched an eyebrow after reading it as she looked back outside to see the cool sweet car as she heard the car horn blowing at her. While she would have normally jumped at the chance to ride in a really awesome car, she was very cautious for good reason.

 _"Wait, are you an Autobot or a Decepticon? Because my mom said never hang with strangers,"_ she texted back and quickly got a text back in reply.

 _"If I was a Decepticon, then I would blow up your school and kidnap you. Am I correct?"_

Nodding back as the one texting her had made a good point, she texted back to tell him that she was coming right out as she put her favorite book in her book bag and snuck out through the window, carefully walking up to the car. The right passenger door opened all the way upwards like she had seen futuristic cars in the movies do and carefully got in, taking in the high-tech dashboard with wide eyes. "Whoa," she said in awe.

Feeling a seatbelt come around her, she settled down as the car took off at an incredible speed, making it feel like she was riding in a spaceship. "Here, let me introduce myself, little one. My name is Evac," came a friendly voice from the speakers.

"Evac? Wait...I remember Smokescreen mentioned his best friend one time before...you're Evac?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep, that's me!" He said, his friendly tone making her relax more as she knew she was safe with the best friend of one of the Autobots she called a best friend.

* * *

 **Well, looks like Evac and Miko have formed an instant bond, yes? :)**

 **Please leave a review for me and John2851, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	17. The Allspark-Part One

**Chapter 17: The Allspark-Part One**

Out searching in the Grand Canyon, Arcee, Windblade, and Drift were searching high and low in ever corner for the cube but had had no luck as usual.

"Still no sign of the Allspark. Are you sure Jazz didn't miscalculate the cube's location?" Arcee asked as she searched each crack of the rock wall.

"Trust me, Arcee. Jazz had the scanners locked on the Allspark's exact whereabouts prior to us making landfall here," Drift, who was practicing his sword fighting while searching, said.

Windblade nodded. "The reason why we can't find it right away is because the Allspark cut off its signature as a safety precaution. We just have to not give up, that's all," she said.

It wasn't that Arcee wanted to give up on finding the Allspark; it was just that she had been spending less time with her daughter more than usual and it was sadly obvious that she went on solo missions to relieve her anger towards Miko's foster parents. Arcee knew that Miko hadn't told her everything that she should have told her, but Miko was hiding it from her to keep her from getting mad. Arcee talked to Windblade about the situation as she wanted to know everything that her daughter was keeping from her and Windblade knew exactly what to do and say to comfort her friend, suggesting she give the teenage girl some more time. To go from being a foster child to adopted was a big change and for one that had been in a bad situation prior to being adopted, trust was a big thing. While Miko trusted Arcee as her mother and told her some things, she wouldn't tell her everything right away. It would take time to build up more of that trust. Arcee agreed that that made sense, thankful to her friend for helping her work it out.

"Alright you three, head back to base. We go back to searching next week," said Ratchet gently.

"Activate the groundbridge please, Ratchet," Drift said through his comlink.

While entering the base with empty hands, Arcee instantly spotted Jack and Raf seated on the couch playing on the Xbox One X, but she didn't see her daughter. "Where's my baby girl at?" Arcee asked in concern as it wasn't like her daughter to not be at the base after school. To see that she wasn't made the blue femme greatly concerned.

Both Jack and Raf stopped playing their game and were worried about telling Arcee on what had happened earlier. Seeing this, the femmes grew a bit more worried.

"Raf? Tell Mama, where's Miko?" Windblade asked with a hand on her hip and sweet smile.

With her looking at him like that, Raf couldn't help but spill the information as his guardian mom was putting on her sweet charms and he loved her too much to keep something serious a secret for too long. "Miko is in after-school detention for fighting Sierra and breaking her arm," he said, a little scared on Arcee's reaction.

With Arcee's right eyebrow raise in shock, Jack took out his phone and pulled up the video one student had posted on the internet. "Sierra said some hurtful things to Miko and Miko tried to walk away from the situation, but then Sierra initiated the fight and...well...Miko fought back and broke Sierra's arm," he said, turning the phone around so that the others could see the video.

 _"Let me go, you stupid orphan! Or I'll really make you regret it!"_ Came Sierra's voice as they saw she was struggling to get away from Miko.

 _"No! And this is for for calling me an orphan!"_ Came Miko's voice.

A loud snap that made the boys wince echoed and Arcee saw Miko using the exact same move that she did with Windblade for training. "And that's why I didn't want Miko watching me fight like that, because I knew that she's going to use it one day," she said. While she was proud that her daughter had defended herself, she was upset about the whole thing too.

Jack cleared his throat as he put his phone away. "They wanted you to pick her up form school, but...," he trailed off.

"But what?" Drift asked, sensing concern from the boy.

"Miko isn't there anymore," the teenage boy said softly.

"W...W...What?! My daughter is missing?!" Arcee yelled with utter worry in her voice. She went to speed-dialing her daughter, but kept getting her voice mail and her text messages were ignored too.

"Arcee?" Windblade asked, worried for her best friend as she had never seen her so worried and stressed out before. But since she was now a mom, it was all completely natural.

"Oh, Allspark! She might think I'm going to beat her for getting into a fight, thus deciding to...to.. to run away!" Arcee yelled with tears in her eyes, thinking badly about the situation. Windblade pulled Arcee into a hug as the poor femme allowed herself to think negatively about the situation, as this was one of the things that mothers would think about their child when something bad happened.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the open road...,_

"So why can't I call or text back my mom?" Miko asked, laying down on her adjusted seat.

"Because kid, this our mission. Plus, don't you want to surprise your mom by giving her what she always dreamed of? Giving her the chance to bring her home planet back to life?" Evac asked while still driving in great speed.

Miko thought about the question and realized Evac had a point. Arcee always talked about her home planet in every bedtime story to the girl and wished that she could go back to live on it and really be happy. Not only had Evac told her that, but he also told her that, if she didn't wanted to become a disappointment to her mom and wanted to prevent her from having second thoughts on adopting her, this would be a great opportunity for her and it would be a win-win. And Miko was determined to get the Allspark for her family and proved herself to be a true Autobot with purpose.

"Can we stop at a gas station? I'm starving and I want to get some snacks for this road trip," she said, rubbing her growling stomach.

"Sure, why not? There's a gas station right up ahead," Evac said while slowing down to drive up to the gas station and let the girl head in to shop for snacks. He chuckled to himself.

"No wonder Arcee adopted her. She's not only a cute sparkling, she's tough as nails like her too," he said to himself as he saw Miko come out with some snacks and hop back into the passenger seat. As soon as she put on her seatbelt, Evac took off at a high speed again, cloaking his signal carefully as this part of the mission was about to get dangerous.

* * *

 _Back at the Base..._

"Where would she go? I mean, she doesn't have anywhere else to go," Bulkhead said gently as he was very concerned for the girl that was his best friend.

"It's my fault that I didn't spend enough time with here, something that I promised myself when adopting her. I'm a terrible mom," Arcee said, while the lies she spoke were hurting her.

"Arcee, you're not a terrible mom. You're a great mom to that girl and she wouldn't run away from her home. Somebody must have took her," Windblade said, patting her back in comfort.

Jazz nodded in agreement while tracking Miko's phone on the screen that he had been doing a lot for the past half-hour along with upgrading the groundbridge to have a spacebridge with no signature finder so the Cons couldn't track them or their base. That, and he upgraded the whole entire base with high tech and installed the special equipment that Windblade have requested. A moment later, he got a hit on the girl's phone, but couldn't pinpoint it, which wasn't exactly good. He took a deep breath.

"Okay everyone, I've tracked Miko through her phone, but somehow, I can't pinpoint her location," he admitted.

"What do you mean you can't pinpoint Miko's location?" Optimus asked, concerned about the little girl.

"He means that whoever Miko is with, she's going at hyper speed. That's impossible for a human being to go that fast," Ratchet said.

"Which could mean only one thing," Crosshairs said grimly.

"She's either with one of our own, or a filthy 'Con," Hound said, looking ready to go out and try to track down his niece.

Wondering who Miko was with concerned every Bot as it was very mysterious. It had to be either a Decepticon or one of their own, but there shouldn't have been another Autobot. Jazz had found what was left of the Autobots and there shouldn't have been any more...unless some Bot might have been on the planet for a long time and not yet showed themselves. Besides the point, the Autobots wanted to know where their favorite girl had gone to and why she was heading to wherever she was going.

"Prime?!"

Every Bot looked up to see Agent Fowler coming back form his daily work at the Air Force base and it looked like he had some news. "Can you explain to me who or what is going at high speed on the highway? Almost faster than the speed of light," the agent asked.

That alone told them that the Air Force had no doubt found whoever had Miko. "We don't officially know, Fowler, but we now know that whoever that is has my daughter," Arcee said in a rage as her right fist was shaking hard, indicating she wanted to kill whoever had kidnapped her sweet sparkling.

"What?! Are you telling me this is not just a national security issue, but a hostage situation too?!" The liason asked in worry. "Oh, no. I better let the boys know."

"Do you know where the fast object is heading Agent Fowler?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"From what the boys have told me, the vehicle is heading to Washington, D.C.," the agent answered.

"Why would the Bot take Miko there?" Ironhide asked. "If it was a hostage situation, wouldn't the kidnapper keep Miko close by?"

"Good question," Ratchet said as he feared this may have not been just a kidnapping for ransom. Arcee must have felt the same as she was trembling with both fear and anger and Windblade was trying to calm her down.

Agent Fowler gave some good thought on what exactly did a Cybertronian want Miko for and why were they taking her to Washington, D.C. Suddenly it hit him. "I think I might have something," he said. "For someone, either a 'Con or one of your own, if it is, to take Miko to our nation's capital, it can only be one thing."

"What?" Raf asked.

"Sector 7 or S7 for short," the liason said. "I don't know much about it except that it's a secret government base that keeps extraterrestrial objects: objects like the Allspark."

"Huh, I should have figured out that why we haven't find the cube. The humans have it the entire time," Crosshairs said, crossing his arms.

"We don't know it's there for sure, unless whoever has Miko has figured that out," Optimus said.

Agent Fowler nodded. "Hold on. Let me make a few calls. I've got a buddy who owes me a favor," he said as he pulled out his phone. "I just hope he can give us the information we need as it's not only a race to get the Allspark for you guys, but also to get Miko back safe and sound."

Barely a moment later, he nodded and hung up the phone. "It's there, guys," he said grimly.

"The Allspark is in Sector 7?" Jack asked, confused as he never herd of the place.

* * *

 _On the road...,_

"We're going to Washington, D.C.? That's where The Allspark is at?" Miko asked as she stuffed her mouth with some junk food.

"Yep, and I need you to sneak into Sector 7 to get two things. One is a mini Autobot by the name of Brains and two is getting the Allspark," Evac said as he explained a bit further about the small Bot and how to obtain the Allspark. As she heard the plan, the teenager was ready to prove her worth.

"Alright! Now, let's head to Sector 7," she said as she was super excited. She stuffed her mouth with more beef jerky and cheese crackers, eager to do the mission and make her mother proud.

Night came a couple hours later and they made it to Washington, D.C. Evac headed straight to the secret base facility that was undercover as it was inside of a huge dam. He sneakily drove inside of the base and parked in a hidden alley before opening his door to let Miko out with a super-sized chocolate bar in hand and on a mission to go get the ancient relic and the mini Autobot.

"Remember to watch out for Agent Simmons, little one," Evac said cautiously.

"I will," she promised with a salute. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," he said, watching her scamper off while he turned on his sensors to keep an eye on her and to be ready to come to her aid if she ran into trouble.

* * *

 **Can Miko reach Brains and the Allspark in time?**

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	18. The Allspark-Part Two

**Chapter 18: The Allspark-Part Two**

Miko quietly snuck past the soldiers that were walking by and quickly hid behind some big boxes of crates when seeing agents in black suits passing by. Slowly poking her head up to see the coast was clear, she continued running to find her first objective before going to the main objective while staying in the dark.

"Man, they should install some lights around here. It's almost hard to see," she pointed out quietly before running to the other section of Sector Seven, finding herself in the Extraterrestrial area, the exact place she wanted to be. She walked in without being noticed with a smirk across her face and looked at the room at the far end that blocked by a electric fence. Curious she went up and stood in utter shock and astonishment as what she saw.

Right in front of her was the Allspark. It was the size of a huge mountain and she could tell it was the real thing, based on seeing the carved Cybertronian language all over the cube. While she couldn't read the symbols, she recognized them to be the same ones her mother had sometimes shown her.

"Cool," was all she could say while staring at the massive cube that was her family's only chance to rebuild Cybertron.

"I know. It's a thing of beauty, huh sparkling?" Came an amused, but friendly-sounding voice.

Miko turned her head to see a small minibot that she realized had to be the one that Evac told her to get before getting the Allspark. "You're Brains, right?" She asked to make sure it was him.

"Yes, that's me, little one. I see you're here to rescue me and the Allspark, am I right?" He asked as he was stuck inside of a glass prison box.

Miko nodded and ran over to him to see if she could get him out of there. "If you want get me out, you have to get the card to swipe the lock pad," Brains said, wanting to get out badly ever since he crashed there on Earth quite a while back.

Miko lifted her head up, wanting to help the new addition to her big family. "Where can I find it?" She asked softly.

Brains turned around and pointed up, causing Miko to look up and see there was an office booth that must have been a security valance. "In there?" She asked in worry.

"Yes, and heads up. The person that has the card is Agent Simmons. He means business," the minibot warned the girl before she took a step to begin walking up to the black metal steps.

Feeling scared of getting caught and maybe not see her mom and family again, Miko reminded herself that everyone was counting on her and also remembered what Evac said that her mom might having second thoughts about adopting her. That thought alone motivated her to continue on and prove her worth to her Cybertron mom that she made a good choice of adopting her. She wasn't going to let them down now.

"Alright, here goes nothing," she said to herself, opening the door and seeing none other than Agent Simmons, who was sitting down at his desk typing on his computer. He stopped typing and looked up at the open door, but saw no one there, thus causing him to get up to go close the door while Miko was crawling towards his desk, finding the card for Brains' prison and quickly swiping it, ducking down quickly to avoid being seen.

"Huh, I need to get that door fixed," Agent Simmons said before sitting down at his desk and resuming his work.

 _Great, now how am I going to get out of here?_ Miko thought to herself before jumping up at hearing a familiar ringtone from her phone, a sound that caused Agent Simmons to get up and walked around the desk to see the young Japanese girl.

"Hey, little girl, where did you come from?" He asked in a demanding voice.

"Well uh, uh, um, um," she tried to say, but no words came out as she got up and began backing away from the agent.

Before Simmons could grab her and put her in the interrogation room, the lights began flickering crazily and then everything went dark in not only the room, but also the whole base. The only thing that was lit was the Allspark as it had somehow been activated, giving Miko the opportunity to run out of that room, but not before kicking Agent Simmons in the knee, making him fall to the floor in pain.

Moving fast, the young girl slid down with the stair rail and ran to where Brains was out and dancing, happy to finally be free.

"Haha! The Allspark have been watching over me and you! Now let's return the favor," he said before they heard a horn honk behind them, making them turn in time to see Evac transform into Bot mode and smile at Miko.

"Good work, kid. The Allspark sees you as one of our own and now it wants you to take it back to the base," he said, feeling pride fill him. He had no doubt she'd make a great spy one day.

The three walked to where the Allspark was as it was still glowing. Evac put his hands on the cube, which caused the cube to transformed into a much smaller cube big enough for Miko to hold with no problem. "Here hold this," he said, giving her the cube.

As Miko was excited to hold the only thing that would win the war and bring life back to Cyberton, Evac took out a high-tech three-stand capsule from his back and opened the hatch. Miko handed the cube over so that he could put it inside. After doing so, he closed the lid and pressed down on the keypad, hearing a lock sound a moment later before setting the capsule back on his back and transforming back into his car mode.

"Hurry up and get in. That human is calling his agents to come get us," Brains said urgently, getting inside of Evac while Miko did the same and sat in the driver's seat.

"Get them! They have the cube and our only alien!" Agent Simmons yelled as a group of agents and soldiers pointed their guns at Evac.

"Oh scrap," both Miko and Brains said in unison.

"It's not over until I say it's over!" Evac said, turning up his engine and hitting the gas pedal, driving right at the agents and soldiers, causing them to quickly get out of the way as he drove out in hyper speed, knocking down crates, cars, and even the entrance door!

"Whoooooooo hooooooo!" Miko yelled excitedly as Brains cheered hard with great excitement.

Evac smirked with victory as his mission was complete and now was heading back to Jasper, Nevada, to meet up with the other Autobots and to bring Miko, Brains, and the Allspark to the base.

"Free at last, baby! Free at last!" Brains cheered with his head out of the window, very happy to be free thanks to Miko and Evac.

"Hey Brains, you should probably get your head back inside before anyone sees you," Miko said before hearing her phone go off and now felt it was time to answer it.

On the screen was a text from Arcee that read nice and bold: **"Don't worry, pumpkin, mommy is going to save you right now."**

"Um, Evac? Brains? I think we're about to have some company," she said.

No sooner had she said that and read the message, the groundbridge opened up right in front of them. "Hang on!" Evac called out as he saw it was too late to stop as he went right through the vortex and made it to the other end where every Bot was watching in shock, having not expected that.

Before things got too crazy, Miko got out of the car and was quickly picked up by Arcee, who had tears of joy running down her face as she started placing kisses on her daughter's cheeks and hugged her tight while still being careful not to squeeze too hard.

"Miko! You're alright!" Arcee said with happiness as Miko loved the sweet attention from her mom. It not only cheered her up, but made her feel happy to be back home too.

Brains hopped out with big smile as he was finally reunited with the Autobots. "Hound! It's good to see you again, buddy," he said, climbing up to where Jack and Raf were as Hound chuckled.

"Brains, I was wondering what happened to you when the war on Cyberton got crazy aggressive," the gunner said as he resumed polishing his pistol.

Evac transformed back to Bot mode and took the capsule from his back and set it down. Everyone was amazed as Jazz had been right about the Allspark being here on Earth and was now safely locked up in a no-signature finder container, which meant the 'Cons wouldn't ever find it.

"Evac? I thought you were dead and joined the Allspark," Smokescreen said, coming over and giving his best friend a handshake.

"No buddy, I lived and it's all thanks to Alpha Trion," Evac said. He and Smokescreen were buds back in the academy and had always fought over the same femme like normal men bots would do, but were very close friends.

"Soldier, why did you take a child from her school and take her on a dangerous mission?" Ultra Magnus asked very seriously as it was dangerous to bring a sparkling to a deadly mission, especially if it was getting the Allspark.

"Well, Sir, it's a long story and...," Evac started to say.

Miko butted in. "He motivated me to get the Allspark and save Brains, so that Mom wouldn't have second thoughts about adopting me or be disappointed in me," she said, coming to her new friend's defense.

Realizing what her daughter had just said, Arcee snapped upright with anger before she set her daughter down and marched right up at the second rookie.

"You told my daughter what?!" She thundered at him, looking ready to bring out her blaster at any moment.

Evac swallowed hard as he knew he was going to get it. "Well ma'am, I thought it would be a good motivator for a child," he admitted truthfully.

Miko, fearing this would get out of hand, went up to her mother. "Evac was only looking out for me, Mom, because...it once happened before," she said softly.

Arcee, hearing that, looked down at her daughter. "What happened once before?" She asked, still angry at Evac, but worried about her little girl.

The teenager sighed. "Back when I first became a foster kid, there was one family that said they were going to adopt me," she said. "But then...I got into a bad fight at school with this one boy that wouldn't stop calling me names and I defended myself, but when the school called my foster parents...they said they made a mistake in wanting to adopt me and regretted even telling me that they were going to adopt me. They brought my things to the school and the social worker had to come get me."

Everyone, especially Evac, was shocked to hear this. Miko tried to fight back tears as she looked up at Arcee. "I just...didn't want you to send me back. I wanted to make you proud."

Arcee picked up the teenager and hugged her close. "Miko, sweetie, I would never send you back," she said softly. "When I signed the adoption papers, that meant that you were my sparkling and I would never, ever, send you away."

The young girl looked up at her mother's face, knowing Arcee only spoke truth. "You promise?" She asked.

"I promise, pumpkin," she said. "Though I don't approve of what you and Evac did."

She shot a glare at the rookie, who had the grace to look sheepish. Arcee sighed before looking at her daughter. "And I'm already proud of you, sweetie. You don't have to go on a dangerous mission to prove it," she continued. "I really should ground you for pulling a stunt like that, but...in light of you defending yourself in that fight at school and retrieving not only the Allspark but another ally of ours...I let it slide this time, but don't do it again."

Miko nodded, feeling relief at that. "Thanks, Mom. And I won't," she admitted. "While it was an awesome adventure, it was kind of scary too."

Evac smiled gently. "You know, the Allspark helped her out," he said, getting their attention. "When she was trapped, it helped her escape. It sees her as one of us."

"Really?" Wheeljack asked in surprise.

"That's quite an honor," Drift said.

"Yeah, you should have seen it!" Brains said excitedly. "And she happened to take down a full-grown agent too!"

Fowler, who happened to come in then, chuckled as he heard that. "Yes, and Agent Simmons is currently nursing a bruised pride that he got owned by a kid," he said with a smile. "And I spoke with my superiors about the incident and they're writing it off as we speak."

"Do they know we have the cube?" Optimus asked.

"Nope," the liason said. "Seems the Allspark destroyed the cameras too and the backup system, so no one knows where the cube is and if you ask me, it's better that way."

"I couldn't agree more," Crosshairs said with a nod.

Miko smiled as she rested in her mother's embrace, happy to not only have brought back the cube and two new family members, but also to be back home safe and sound in her mother's loving arms.

* * *

 **Quite the adventure, hmm? :)**

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	19. Suspended

**Chapter 19: Suspended**

After getting the Allspark back from S7 and bringing two new members of the family back to the base, Miko was suspended from school for leaving detention and had to be out of school for the whole month, which was somewhat of a bummer for the girl as she hated being suspended for something that was really Sierra's fault. Arcee and the rest of the Autobots didn't mind the principal for doing such a thing since he was doing his job, but they knew who really deserved to be suspended. Despite that, the Autobots were joyful to have the opportunity to educate the girl with their history, agriculture, science, and their language. Even Ultra Magnus had took his part on teaching Miko about military command and teaching her how to serve her commanding officer in any situation. The Japanese girl took to the teachings like a fish to water, no doubt because it was her family teaching her.

She was currently sitting down at the table studying the Cybertronian language since her mom was about to give her test to see if she could say them while Arcee was reading her mom magazine that June had recommended for her and Windblade to read the same literature as her. "This is hurting my brain. And here I thought learning Spanish is difficult," Miko said, scrolling down her new computer that was actually Brains, who took the form of a laptop since he wanted to stay with her at all times when she returned to school.

"It's not so hard to understand it, sweetie. You just have to like it," Arcee said encouragingly, flipping the page from her magazine. Miko rested her head on her hand in tiredness since just this once she would rather be in school than to be learning something that literally out of this world. "Ready for your test?" Arcee asked, taking her eyes off of her book to look at her sparkling.

"Somewhat," the girl replied before seeing her screen changed into a test mode, which didn't amuse her in the slightest. "You're something else, Brains," she said seriously.

"I know. Now begin testing," he told her before feeling the mouse being moved by the girl to answer the questions.

It didn't take long for Miko to pass her test with ease and earn herself a whole day off from studying, much to her relief and she headed out of the room to go hang with Brains in the main room to wait until her boyfriend and best friend/cousin got back from school. Brains sat down comfortably with an oil can in hand while watching TV with the girl after he had finished downloading information for the Autobots on the remaining relic that would benefit Optimus big time since this particular weapon was made for him. Miko took eyes off the TV screen to see Bumblebee pulling up into the base after picking up both Jack and Raf and got up to hear the exciting news of school from the boys.

"How's school, you guys?" She asked before kissing Jack on the lips.

"Oh, it was find and all. Oh, and here's your homework for the day," said Raf, pulling his book bag off and unzipping it open and gave the packet to his cousin.

"Thanks," Miko said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, babe, I wouldn't mind staying home for a month. You could call yourself lucky," Jack pointed out before taking his girlfriend's hand and guiding her back to the TV.

The teenager sighed and looked at him. "I guess," she said before smiling and snuggling into his side. "At least you're here now."

Raf went to where his adoptive mom was, as she was currently taking it easy after a long day of sneaking into Megatron's warship and bringing back the hammer of Solus Prime without being spotted since she had been specially trained to move unnoticed and without being sighted as she had also mastered the skill of being absolutely quiet and deadly at the same time. Raf snuck in and see Windblade sitting down on her and Bulkhead's bed, polishing her blade sword with a hum and a smile on her face. "Hi, Mom," Raf said, getting her attention.

"Oh, hi sweetie, how was school?" She asked before putting her weapon down up against the wall. Raf came over to her and got lifted up for a hug and a kiss from his Cyberton mom, and loved ever second of her affection whenever he saw the female Autobot.

"It was great. Cindy is one awesome girl to date," he said before seeing his mom flinch at the name Cindy.

He should have seen something like this coming since telling his mom that he was dating Cindy now, thanks to Miko and ever since was now distrusting the girl and now Raf knew how Miko felt. "Anything else besides her?" Windblade asked, hoping the answer was a no.

"Uh, no. No that is all, Mom. Can you please put me down?" He asked her before being put down and heading out the room with relief.

Seeing her son was out of sight, she got mad at the girl as she didn't like anything about her, knowing very well what pretty young girls want from a boy. "I need to talk to Arcee about this," Windblade said to herself, heading out to see her best friend.

Arcee was still in her room, looking over the plans that she had planned for both herself and her daughter, unable to wait any longer to put them into play before hearing a knock on her door and going over to slide it open, finding Windblade on the other side.

"Arcee, I need to have a mom to mom talk about my Raf's Cindy," the other femme said, going up to her best friend.

"Oh? You're experiencing the same thing that I'm dealing with. I have a feeling that Jack is up to something and wanted things planned out before putting it to play on my Miko," Arcee, who was being paranoid about that again, said.

"Yes, now I know. Cindy is up to something too, but I can't figure it out right now. I really truly hate that," Windblade said, grabbing a near by oil can and drinking it down.

"Same here with Jack. I know his trying his best to get into my daughters pants, but he better not," the blue femme said before getting up to make dinner.

Windblade nodded in agreement as she too was now finally experiencing what being a mom was and so glad to have the opportunity to enjoy it. "So how should I keep an eye on Raf and Cindy?" She asked.

"Easy. Hack their phones and listen in on what they're saying. That is how I do it with Jack and Miko," her friend said, turning the oven on and taking out already-seasoned chicken from the fridge.

The two talked for a good while until Optimus returned back from acquiring the relic that turns out to be one of the Primes greatest weapon, the Star Saber. He had been test running his sword to see if the story was true and had no doubts about it, and couldn't help but smile to see that things were going their way for once. "Now let's see what the future may bring us," he told himself when heading to his quarters and rest for the day since there was no need to go Energon hunting anymore now that Ratchet could make Synthetic Energon, plus having the Allspark in their possession and currently locked up in the storage unit. Now the only thing that concerned Optimus Prime was figuring out what Megatron was up to this time, and to be ready to take on whatever his former brother had in store for him, his Autobots, and Earth.

"I miss my wife and child. Every single day. And I know his misses his wife and child as well. And the blame of their deaths falls all on him," the leader said to himself, remembering that painful day back on Cyberton in his mind.

He was furious about that day as that was the most painful thing to witness during the fight on Cyberton, the day that changed Megatron into the way he was and cursed him for causing his family to die in that explosion while the families were evacuating.

Optimus still held that painful memory dear to him and knew that his brother had the same feeling as well. He could see it in the red eyes that used to be blue, filled with kindness and generosity.

But now he only saw anger and hatred in those red eyes. "When will you see the destruction that you created, Megatron? When?" The leader of the Autobots asked to no one in particular.

Unfortunately, if Megatron ever did see it, it was too late to restore the lives lost. Even though the Allspark could help the Autobots repopulate their race, it couldn't bring back the countless, innocent lives lost in the destruction of Cybertron.

Optimus vowed that he would find a way to end the war and prevent the same tragedy that had stolen his family away from happening ever again.

He wouldn't let Earth suffer Cybertron's demise.

* * *

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	20. Miko's Birthday-Part 1

**Chapter 20: Miko's Birthday-Part 1**

In there room having dinner time together, Miko was eating her steak and cheese broccoli while Arcee was looking at her with a big smile on her face, waiting for her baby girl to ask about the too-happy face of hers. Her hopes were correct as Miko noticed and was curious.

"Mom why are so happy about?" she asked before picking up her cup of water and taking a drink.

"Well pumpkin pie, next week is your big special day. And I for one am totally ready for your birthday. Whatever you want on your birthday, it's your wish," Arcee said, smiling widely.

The one thing that blue femme didn't expected was her daughter not showing even the slightest emotion of happiness about her birthday. Instead, she just shrugged her shoulders and resumed back to cutting her steak, put a piece in her mouth to chew and swallow before replying.

"I don't want to celebrate my birthday, Mom. To me, it's just a plain old day and a waste of time and money," she said softly.

Hearing that from her daughter, Arcee's smile dropped and she had an upset look on her face, feeling so hurt to hear that from her own child. "But pumpkin, it's your special day next week. And you don't want to celebrate your precious life? Why not?" She asked, having a strong feeling that it had to do something with her former foster parents.

"Because I've never had a birthday party for years while I had to watch others celebrate their birth, and frankly, I came to realize that me being born doesn't matter. And I was told by Mr. and Mrs. Owens and I believed them," Miko said plainly, without showing a tear on her face.

Arcee was completely angry again about Miko's foster parents once more, and no matter how she, Jack, Windblade, and the rest have told her that it was in the past and she should let it go for good, unfortunately the harsh memories of those former foster parents still had a strong hold on the girl's mind and it was getting very irritating to Arcee, as she had killed many Cons doing her solo missions and still could relieve her anger about the situation. Heck, she even wished she could see and fight Arachnid again, but all of that would come to a permanent end since she requested Windblade to tell Jazz to install that special equipment for her daughter since every Bot agreed to allow the machine to be build just for her, and allow her to use it for her special day. "If that's what you want then, sweetie...okay," the blue femme said before getting up to go grab herself a can of mixed oil, drinking it down before leaving the room.

Miko just ignored her mother's disappointment and focused on eating her juicy steak, and later taking her bath before going to bed, sighing softly. She hadn't been lying about not wanting to celebrate her birthday. Years of abuse had taught her to not look forward to something like that and she used to get jealous of others having birthdays, but decided that it just wasn't worth it and if she wasn't looking forward to it and ignored her day of birth completely, then she wouldn't be let down when her birthday actually came. Christmas had been a big surprise, one that she hadn't been completely expecting, but the teenager still didn't get her hopes up, though she was glad to be in a good home for her birthday. Deciding that was actually the best gift to receive, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _In the rec room..._

"She said that?" Grimlock, who was currently beating Evac and Ironhide both in an arm wrestling match, asked in shock.

"Yes, and I don't care if she doesn't want to celebrate her birthday. She's going to get one if she like it or not," Arcee, who was so upset about the situation, said.

"We should start setting up for her birthday next week. I mean, what kind of kid doesn't want to have their very own birthday party?" Wheeljack asked, determined to help Arcee make Miko's birthday one the young girl would always remember.

"I agree. Miko deserves a special party just for her. No excuses or exception," Ultra Magnus, who was sitting down watching the rematch between Evac and Grimlock, said in a sure voice.

"Say the word, Miss Arcee, and we'll help in any way we can," Evac said. Despite having only met the child not that long ago when they had gone to get Brains and the Allspark, the young mech had a huge soft spot for the Japanese girl who was not only spunky, but brave too.

Arcee nodded in agreement, determined to give the child a party and make sure that it was going to be great. She decided to make it a surprise party for Miko and so called Jack to come pick Miko up the next week and let her spend four days at his and June's home, since her birthday was on Friday. "She's going to love her birthday and that special gift that I have requested," she said, absolutely determined to make it happen for the teenager who deserved to have a fantastic party.

* * *

 _Next day..._

"Are you sure that your mom is okay with me spending four days at your house?" Miko asked her boyfriend while they were eating lunch at school.

"Uh, yeah, she doesn't mind at all. And during those four days, we're going to have fun," Jack said as both he and Raf had things taken care of to distract Miko from knowing what was really going on.

"Well okay then, Jack Rabbit. I'll come stay at your place," she said, smiling brightly.

In her mind, she was wondering what the two were up to and couldn't help but feel that her mother had something to do with it, but she couldn't figure out what but also didn't like it one bit. She couldn't wait for it to be Friday of the next week. Perhaps she and Jack would go to the movies? Or she would just play some games at home. Her train of thought was interrupted when Cindy came up to them and sat beside her with a big smile on her face and taking a bite of her chicken tenders.

"Hi Cindy. Ready for science class after lunch?" Raf asked his girlfriend with happiness.

"Oh, yeah, I am, Raf Cakes. We're going to learn about atoms and how they work. That sounds cool, right?" Cindy asked, looking at Miko.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds exciting, Cindy," Miko said absentmindedly, before thinking back on what her mother was up to that was so important that she wanted for her to hang with Jack at his house for four days of next week, especially considering how protective the blue femme was.

Back at The Base...

"And I also want the big bouncy house and the fun obstacle course bouncy house as well. Oh, and I also want those cute mini cupcakes for an appetizer," Arcee told Fowler, who was writing down the big list and was looking forward for the girl's birthday too, especially seeing how the blue femme wanted to make it a good party for her daughter.

"Alright, Arcee, I'll get these sent here next week on Thursday," the agent promised before heading out to get the things that were on the list, smiling as he knew Miko would be surprised.

Arcee and Windblade were currently setting up a table that was decorated in light confetti and a table cloth that had a nice touch of pink to it as the two couldn't wait for the party. After setting it up, the blue femme gave Bulkhead Miko's duffle bag filled with clothes and shoes, as the green Autobot was going to pick up the kids in the next two hours, and he headed out early to go get them.

The rest of the Autobots were making their gifts for the sparkling and made sure that it would all be excellent, since Miko deserved nothing more than the absolute best gifts that they could make. "Miko is surely going to love her surprise birthday party, Arcee. I just know it," Windblade said in excitement since it had been so many years since she remembered the last time that she saw a sparkling's face light up when it was his or her birthday and now she couldn't wait to see it again, and this time it was her niece, which made it all the more exciting.

"I feel the same way too, Windblade. Plus, I can't wait to use that machine that we have finished test running," Arcee, who was getting ready to head to her room to plan the favorite cake that Miko would hopefully love, said.

* * *

 _Darby household..._

"Are you sure my mom isn't up to something?" Miko, who was in Jack's room, asked her boyfriend.

Jack stopped watching TV and looked at his girlfriend and future wife with a playful eye roll. "Yes, Miko, I'm sure that your mom isn't up to something," he said plainly.

"You're sure?" She asked before deciding to finally let it go.

"Yes I'm sure. Now, how about a nice foot massage?" The young man asked, pulling both of Miko's feet to his lap and taking off her shoes and socks, noticing the girl's feet smelled a little.

"Sorry, Jack Rabbit. My feet get like that when I either play at the gym or when I get nervous at times," Miko explained in embarrassment.

"Are you kidding, babe? I love it and it's your feet that I'm smelling," Jack said, bending down to take a good strong sniff of her stinky feet, making the Japanese girl laugh.

"Ewwww, Jack! I didn't know you have a thing for feet fetish. Especially my feet," she said while groaning in appreciation as he began rubbing her feet.

"Only for your feet, babe. Only yours," he said, planting kisses on both of her sweet, sweaty, and smelly soles.

Miko just giggled and completely forgot about what her mother was planning and just enjoyed the sweet attention from her sweet lovable boyfriend, and could only see the bright side of the whole thing and just enjoy the attention, while Jack was enjoying it like it was absolutely pleasurable. Since his present was special for her since he couldn't wait to give it to her on her birthday, he had only told Raf about the gift idea that he had come up with for them.

Raf was in the same position as Jack, only the bespectacled boy had offered to massage Cindy's feet. As it was her biggest dream of having her rubbed, she agreed and enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	21. Miko's Birthday-Part 2

**Chapter 21: Miko's Birthday-Part 2**

It has been four days until the big day and both Jack and Raf had kept Miko distracted doing those days until the Autobots had everything ready for the girl's surprise birthday party. Miko was again wondering what they were up to as she was still thinking about her mom was up to this particular situation. She didn't quite know what but felt that she would soon find out.

"Is the party ready for the birthday girl?" Jack asked in a low whisper, talking on his phone with Arcee.

"Almost, Jack. Just need to add some chocolate syrup to her cake and double check the decorations before we let the birthday girl have her day. So just keep her busy for just an hour, please," Arcee said while adding some chocolate syrup onto the twelve layer lemon pound cake.

"Alright. Bye," he said, hanging up his phone and going to his room where Miko was currently watching TV.

"So what are we going to do today, Jack Rabbit?" Miko asked with a smile while using his nickname that she had given him.

"Well we're going to have some fun, like playing some video games and and take a nice drive," he said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Um, okay, Jack Rabbit, whatever you say," she said, giving him a playful wink.

As the two begin to do what they had planned, Raf was currently at the base and on his laptop, downloading music for the party since he didn't have the chance to do if he was hanging with his cousin. He was now currently waiting for the laptop to finish downloading all the music that he requested and also couldn't wait to see the machine that Jazz had put together for Miko since this was requested by Arcee, but he didn't have the slightest idea of what it was nor what it could do.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you will know what it does when Miko arrives here," Windblade said, getting her son's attention when noticing his eyes on the machine.

"Uh, yeah, Mom, I've been wondering know for a while," Raf replied b after seeing the download was completed and shut down his laptop down to rest. The two heard Arcee coming in with two types of cakes for the party as which was one normal cake that was decorated so colorfully, indicating it was Miko's cake while the other cake that was about her size was the Autobots. The tall cake that Arcee had baked specially was completely made out of a mixture of normal and Synthetic Energon dipped deep with fresh oil for flavor. "Wow I didn't know you guys can eat like us. In fact I never seen y'all eat at all," the boy said in surprise.

"That's because our bodies are built to last forever without the need to eat Energon or drink oil all the time, but it all depends if we are either bleeding out or our blood cells are running low from using our blasters," Arcee explained sweetly while putting the cakes down on different tables.

"That is the only way we need Energon, sweetie. On our planet, we mine Energon or grow our Cybertronian vegetables and fruits," Windblade said, remembering how the food tasted back home.

Raf was amazed on learning that the Bots do eat just like them only they can survive without the needs of eating or drinking, in which that was quite interesting to a human standard. In truth, Raf wanted to see Cybertron with his own eyes and get the chance to live on it for just a week, to have his dream come true about going to another planet, but sadly it couldn't happen since both he and Miko were human. Sometimes he wished that they were half human and half Cybertronian, but what were the chance of that happening?

"Unless...the Allspark," Raf thought to himself.

* * *

Time flew by and, getting the text from Arcee saying that Jazz was coming to pick them up and also telling him to blindfold Miko when coming to the base, Jack did exactly what had been asked and didn't hesitate on blindfolding his girlfriend, right before helping her get into Jazz and drove off. "Why do I need to be blindfolded Jack? What are you up to?" Miko asked, being serious about this, but also curious.

"Now if I told you, then it won't be fun," Jack said, making sure not to spill out information about her surprise birthday.

"Alright you two, put on your seatbelts, cause I don't want to get pulled over by a cop," Jazz informed, remembering one time he had to outrun a cop for accidently driving over the speed limit, and made a good getaway escape. Optimus had asked him to be more careful next time, to which he had promised to be.

It didn't take long for Jazz to drive back to the base and Jack went around the car to help get Miko out and allow Jazz to transform back. Smiling brightly, he then took off her blindfold to allow Miko to see a lot of balloons, confetti, and so many the banner saying "Happy 15th Birthday Miko" on it, before everyone in the room shouted loud and clear.

"Happy Birthday!"

The only person that wasn't there was Optimus since it was a known fact that Primes don't party. But instead of smiling for her birthday party, Miko had a blank pointed look on her face that was directed at Arcee, who could see that her daughter wasn't the least bit happy about the party and could tell that she was going to be upset about the whole thing.

"I thought we agreed that I didn't want a birthday party, much less celebrate. And yet, you do it anyway, Mom." Miko said, bitterness in her voice.

"Look, little girl, I've worked so hard to put this together and I wanted you to have your very own party. So why don't you smile and be happy?" Arcee, who was hurt and upset on the inside knowing that those foster parents had really messed up the girl's head with so much lies and bring so much abuse in her life, said.

Before Miko could open her mouth for a argument, she was then met by Windblade, who picked her up off the ground and headed towards the machine that she had Jazz build.

The teenager looked and saw it was two separate chairs that were hooked up to the computer and got put down on the chair table, not even arguing with her aunt when she plugged a heavy duty cord to the back of her head as she was confused about this, something her aunt saw.

"Miko, since you've refused to give your mom all the information about your past and only giving her a little bit, she came to me and Jazz to build this machine that is called the psychic patch. This device will help us see what you're hiding in that brain of yours and see what happened to you over the years before you even met us," Windblade explained when putting the other cord to the back of her head, going over to start the machine while Arcee was so desperate to know about her baby's past, and got so tired of getting a little bit of information and so this was the only way of knowing absolutely everything.

"Mom, is this going to hurt me?" Miko asked, scared, but then calmed down by her mother's soft hand rubbing her cheek.

"It won't hurt, sweetspark I promise. It's just like playing a virtual game, pumpkin. That's all," Arcee said, smiling sweetly at her baby sparkling.

Before Miko could say anything else, she was then gently knocked out with her eyes wide, but then relaxed, closing them and was officially in a dream-like state while Windblade begin working on the memories that were in the girls head while everyone in the room was looking up at the screen to see Miko's private memories being exposed to their sight, watching on to learn more about the Japanese girl they were so fond of.

"Where should I go first, Arcee?" The femme operating the machine asked.

"Let's start when she's just a baby sparkling, Windblade. Let's start form there," Arcee informed, seeing the image of her little girl being played for their eyes to see.

"Cybertron technology is so much more superior than Earth technology," Raf said in amazement.

"You have no idea, kid. No idea indeed, buddy," Grimlock said.

The room became quiet as the first memories were played before them.

* * *

 **Please leave John2581 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	22. Miko's Birthday-Part 3

**A/N: For everyone who is following, liking, and reading this story, please keep in mind that the authors of this story have lives outside of writing, so if chapters are taking a while to come out, it is because John2851 and myself are busy with things in our lives. We don't do writing 24/7, so please, if some chapters take time to come out, bear with us and be patient. When we get reviews asking us what the wait is about or demanding to make more chapters, it is called spam and is not welcome. My co-author does keep in touch with me about chapters and understands when something has come up. So again, please be patient with us. We know you like the story and rest assured, we won't leave the story unfinished. A good story takes time to create.**

 **Thank you. Now, onto the next chapter. WARNING: This chapter shows the abuse Miko went through before Arcee adopted her. It is a bit graphic, so if you guys want to skip the parts with the abuse, where the abuse starts and where it ends will be marked, but it is the majority of the chapter, just to let you all know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Miko's Birthday-Part 3**

"Alright, here we go, you guys," Windblade told them when pulling up the child's memories.

"Let's watch," Arcee told her while feeling a wave of regret that was passing through her. She knew Miko didn't have a great life before she had adopted her, but she wanted to know what the monsters that had fostered Miko before the adoption had done to her little girl. If anything, she was going to make sure those memories wouldn't haunt her daughter anymore. She swore that on her spark as the memories began playing.

* * *

 _ **Abuse starts**_ _  
_  
 _Miko's Childhood Memories..._

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Owens! It's my birthday today, so what am I getting?!" A five-year-old Miko asked with the excitement that most children have.

At the table stood Mr. and Mrs. Owens, who had matching blond hair and about the same hazel eyes. They looked at her in a disgusted way. "Do you think we give a hoot about your pathetic life? Be happy that we let live here, you little nobody," Mrs. Owens said rudely.

At that moment, Miko dropped her smile, sad to hear that she wouldn't be getting a present or a party for her birthday, not even realizing that Mr. Owens was behind her until he roughly pulled her out of her chair by her own hair!

"Ow! Stop, stop, stop! You're hurting me!" The defenseless girl cried out as the man dragged her outside and threw her onto a pile of shattered glass that had been broken a couple of weeks ago. The child landed right in it and screamed in pain when a few glass shards made contact with her arms, legs, face, knees and even her bare feet!

"Now shut up! Why don't you celebrate your pointless life outside for the whole day?" He said nastily.

"But...what will I eat?" Miko asked, holding back the pain but couldn't help letting tears stream down her face.

"No my problem, you little waste of life! In fact, you're going to spend two whole days outside," Mr. Owens said, heading back in where it was warm while watching Mrs. Owens smirked evilly.

Miko cried hard during those two days while holding her growling stomach, wishing that she had lived with someone else, but that didn't happen. She was stuck with these two cruel people.

* * *

The Autobots and people looked at the screen in horror and anger as they had never known what Miko had went through and Arcee had tears running down her face harder than she had ever before as it was too much for her. June couldn't believe that Miko went through such trama and wished that she had known about it earlier. She looked at her son and Raf, both of who were highly upset and angry, especially Jack. No one even said a word as they continued watching on as the screen showed Miko being hit by a sharpen spiky stick by Mrs. Owens, and it was targeting at the poor Japanese girl's feet.

"Stop! You're making my both of my feet bleed!" Miko, who trying to escape, pleaded, but Mrs. Owens made sure that she wasn't going to escape by hitting her hard and pushed the sharp spike through her feet.

"And that's for looking for food from my fridge," Mrs. Owens told her bitterly before walking out to go shopping.

Miko lay still on the hard kitchen floor, trying to get a towel from the bottom cabinet to stop the bleeding in from her feet while trying to put peroxide on it to heal up the huge, open wounds.

"So that explains those long scary scares on her feet," Jack said in utter shock, now knowing that Miko had lied to him by saying, that it was a weird birthmark. He couldn't be upset at her for not telling him because he could see it was a painful memory, one the girl had been trying to forget.

Windblade shook her and didn't want to see anymore blood and knew the others didn't either. She selected to go to another memory that was in Miko's current age, hoping that it would be less painful, though something told her it would be just as bad.

* * *

 _Miko's Teens..._

The screen showed the base as they watched Miko counting her money that she had been saving up for years to buy her very own electric guitar and this time it was Raf with her. He watched in curiosity as he wondered why she had so much money, but then her bruised eye caught his attention.

"Miko, what happened to your face?" He asked in concern.

"None of your business, Raf," Miko said, having her eyes fixed on her money while still counting, being bitter to her only friend.

"Miko, I'm worried about you. Everytime I see you, you looked like someone had punched you with bad intentions," Raf said before finding himself being pinned down hard on the table by a now angry Miko after putting his hand on her right shoulder.

"Don't you ever touch me or I'll beat you senseless. Got me four eyes?" She asked him sharply, getting a nod from the scared boy before letting him go.

"I didn't mean to get her highly aggressive. I was just worried about my cousin," Raf said, feeling ashamed for not telling anyone about that.

"It's alright, Raf, you were just scared and it's not your fault," Prowl said, trying to make the boy feel better while placing a gentle hand around him in comfort, something the boy appreciated and gave the Praxian a grateful look.

Their attention came back up to the screen once again, showing Miko had brought her guitar and was playing happily in her room. But then, it showed about a year that both Mr. and Mrs. Owens had found the guitar underneath the girl's bed while Miko argued back to them to return it to her since she was the one had paid for it instead of buy something to eat at school or dinner.

"Oh, you want it back?" Mr. Owens asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, please," Miko said, keeping her voice polite while defending herself and having her arm stretched out to grab it.

"Okay."

With that, he whacked the girl's face with the guitar, causing her to fly off the ground and hit the floor with blood coming out from both her nose and mouth while both the foster parents had took turns beating her with the guitar until the thing was completely destroyed.

* * *

Arcee watched in horror as she now learned that Miko had left the part about them breaking her instrument by beating her with it. "Miko!" The femme cried, breaking down crying while Grimlock pulled her in for a comforting hug, holding her head with her face turned into his chest so that she wouldn't have to see any more horrifying images of her daughter's abuse. He felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach himself and if the grimaces on the others' faces were anything to go by, they felt the same way.

 _ **Abuse ends**_

"Remove those evil memories from the child...now," Ultra Magnus commanded, his voice filled with anger.

"Yes, Sir!" Windblade said as she knew this was too much for the Commander as well as everyone else, including her. "With pleasure."

Thankfully, it didn't take long for her to gather all of the evil memories from the girl's brain and put it inside a locked file that only the Autobots could access to it, making sure Miko had nothing but happy memories in her mind. "I hope this works," the femme Wrecker said softly as Bulkhead placed a hand on her shoulder in encouragement. She gave her sparkmate a grateful look before nodding. "Okay, let's wake up this special little girl," she said, turning off the machine and pulling the plugs from both her head and Miko's head. Everyone watched as a moment later, the birthday girl began waking up. She stood up and looked at her family, wondering what had happened as she blinked her eyes to adjust to the light on the base.

"Miko, do you remember anything about your past?" Arcee asked, hoping the machine worked, but worried it hadn't.

The Japanese girl shook her head no. "No, Mom, I don't, but...," she smiled brightly. "I do know that today is my birthday!"

With that, she walked up to her family and smiled happily while everyone couldn't believe that it had worked as she motioned everyone to celebrate with her, running up to Jack and Raf and pulling the two boys down the stairs so the three could play in the bouncy house.

"Let's party, everyone and everybot!" Miko yelled happily while Arcee wiped the tears away as this was exactly what she wanted to see from her little girl as she filled with great relief.

Eventually everyone partied for the girl's big special day as they could tell that she was a whole new sparkling, something they were relieved about.

Miko smiled completely while actually be a kid for once in her life and Arcee was getting the food ready for the kids to eat while Windblade helped made special food for the Autobots to enjoy. They ate happily as Miko hugged her boyfriend sweetly than she did every before.

Jack smiled back before eating his burger while Raf ate happily with his food as he was so happy that his cousin was finally free from her evil memories and now could only remember the good ones now. Jack kissed Miko sweetly while still keeping in mind that Arcee was watching, but while the blue femme was watching, she was too happy to be stern, though she did give the boy a knowing look and he nodded to show that he would be a gentleman with his future wife, making Arcee smile.

The party was a great success after Miko blew out her candles and had her cake while everyone ate happily, enjoying the day. After a bit, the Allspark caught the girl's attention by telepathy and she decided she had to go to it while everyone hadn't noticed her leaving the room, save for one, who followed curiously.

Miko went over to the open storage unit and saw the Allspark glow while she went up to it. Suddenly, it glowed brightly and a small ball of light appeared before her, morphing into what looked like a cyber key that looked really cool. As she held out her hand and the key landed gently in her outstretched hand, Evac's voice came from behind her, startling her a little.

"Huh, well what do you know? The cube is giving you the Spark Key. It has the same power as the Allspark and it can heal an injured bot from either damage or near death," he said, smiling at the girl.

She looked at her new key before an idea hit her. "Can it help fix Bumblebee?" She asked hopefully, remembering that the scout had lost his voicebox a long time ago.

"It just might," Evac said with a smile, picking her up in his hands. "Do you want to go see?"

She nodded eagerly and they headed over to Bumblebee, who looked curious until seeing the Spark Key in Miko's hands. Everyone else was amazed too and the girl looked up at the yellow bot. "Bee, I wish for you to have your voice back," she said. "Can I...use the Key on you?"

He nodded, accepting her in his hand and holding her up to his face. Miko took a deep breath. "I hope this works," she whispered softly before the bot opened a port in his neck and the key morphed to fit the port. The Japanese girl carefully inserted the key into the port and closed her eyes, hoping this would really work.

* * *

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	23. Cindy's New Car

**Chapter 23: Cindy's New Car**

After a great birthday and having her bad memories removed from her mind, Miko was a whole new girl. She was very hyped and more happy than Arcee and the others could ever hope for as she loved her family and gifts, and loved every second of her birthday. She was currently in the library doing study time with Cindy as she didn't mind studying with her best friend.

"I'm getting a new car! I'm very excited about, Miko!" Cindy told her with a big smile, remembering to keep her voice down so that they didn't disturb the others.

"I'm happy for you, Cindy. Your Mom and Dad have finally going to take you to get your very own car." Miko said, also keeping her voice low while reading her science book, happy for her friend.

Cindy explained a little bit more to Miko about going to the used car lot and buying a car that her eyes lay upon as it would be her dream car. After studying for the day and saying goodbye along with hearing the school bell rang, Miko rode with Raf in Bumblebee, who had his voice back thanks to Miko's Spark Key.

"Man, I completely forgot how I sound after so many solar cycles," Bumblebee spoke happily while driving down the road.

"Yeah, now we can understand what you say. This key is the best present for my birthday ever," the Japanese girl said, playing with her key. Her family told her that the Spark Key was not something to play around with as they told her that the relic that she has in her hands, is the same power as the Allspark and it would bring life to any machine. She had promised to be careful and so left it alone when seeing they were back home. They entered the base to find everyone standing around and looking worried.

"Tell me something, Miko, have you seen Evac? I sent him on a survey hunt around the area and haven't return. That's strange," Hot Rod said, worried about the rookie.

"Sorry, no," she said. "But I'm sure that he's alright. I mean, he's probably just gone out for a drive that's all." With an apologetic shrug, she walked to her room to get ready for the weekend.

* * *

It was two days after the weekend, a Monday, and Arcee was in the main part of the base looking at Miko's baby pictures that Agent Fowler had found and forgotten to give to her earlier, so he had delivered them with an apology, to which she forgave him as it had been crazy for a bit and thanked him for delivering the precious memories to her. The baby pictures were the most cutest things that her optics had ever laid eyes on. Her eyes looked up from her daughter's baby pictures at hearing a familiar engine hum, seeing Evac in his future car form just before he transformed and had a worried look on his face.

"Where were you, rookie? Ultra Magnus was about to send a search party for you," Arcee told him, closing the book in her hands.

"Well um, you see Arcee, I had fallen into a quick power nap and next thing I know, I was in a human's house parking lot. I...I was sold to a girl sparkling," Evac said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Really? A human had thought you were a vacant car and towed you to a car sales lot and a young girl bought you? Oh, boy," Arcee said, rubbing her face as she sighed.

Windblade walked in and was surprised to see Evac here after he had been missing for just two days. "Commander Magnus is going to punish you for not responding back to base," Windblade told him with her hands on her hips.

"Here, check out the girl that bought me. You'll be surprised," Evac said, pushing his button on his arm and showed a recorded hologram video of the whole thing.

"Oh, Mommy and Daddy, I want this one! It's brand new and it's so high tech!" Cindy said happily while putting her fingers on the hood as her eyes shone.  
"Oh, you like this one? Well my employer had found it just parked on the side of the road and so he brought it here. So I can charge you about say...five hundred dollars and I'll throw in a free car wash," said the owner of the used car lot.

"Very well, it's a deal. Now you can drive your boyfriend to anywhere your heart desires, honey bun," Cindy's mother said while her husband paid the man.

Cindy went over to her brand new car. "You're going to be my best friend for a lifetime. We're going to have so much fun as partners!" She said excitedly.

The video ended as Evac saw a shocked look on Windblade's face as she knows who that girl was all too well and now it looked like it was going to be a family meeting now. "Scrap!" She yelled before going to take a fly around the area.

It didn't took long for everyone to have the meeting since Optimus had gained information from Jazz and now had to decide on what to do.

"Another human at the base? Pfft, oh please, we have enough of them as it is," Ratchet said, being a grumpy bot as he is while working on a new tool that he had been working on for quite a while.

"Just the same, that is the situation. Evac, you're responsible for that sparkling, same as the others," Optimus told him before crossing his arms.

"So does that mean I have to bring her here?" Evac asked, already ready to take responsibility, though he had been 'forced' since Cindy had bought him, not knowing he was an Autobot, but he also knew that Cindy was Raf's girlfriend, so he was prepared to keep her safe.

"Yeah, why not? Cindy needs to know sooner or later, especially if Raf is going to marry her later on," Miko said before going back to reading her book.

"Well if my daughter agrees, then I have the same vote as her. Cindy might as well know about our existence," Arcee said in agreement before remembering that she had cookies baking in the oven and had to get them before they got burnt again.

Evac didn't completely like the idea of being a guardian for a sparkling and though prepared to do so, he didn't know if it would work out, but he had no choice but to accept it since they all knew that now Cindy was in danger if the Decepticons go a hold of her. He sighed. "I'll do my best to keep her safe," he said.

Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is a big responsibility, Evac," he said. "But I have faith in you."

"Thank you, Sir," the bot said.

Raf, who was also surprised, composed himself and smiled. "Well, I didn't expect it to happen so soon, but...maybe it's for the best," he said. "Just...promise me you won't let anything happen to her, Evac?"

Evac nodded. "You have my word, Raf," he said.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Cindy was excited to drive her car again as she loved the vehicle so much. She got in and started the engine, driving off the school lot and heading for somewhere to eat. But that was when suddenly the wheel started to move by itself to her shock, as she haven't seen the car do that before, which made her assume it to be a highly intelligent car. "Man, I brought myself a nice smart car," Cindy commented, but didn't expect for the car to respond back.

"I'm more than a car, Cindy. I'm something else," Evac said, smiling to himself.

"AAAAAHHH!" Cindy shrieked in surprise. "Who said that?!"

"I did," the Autobot said. "I'm the car you're in, Cindy."

She began to look scared now. "W-Where are you taking me?" She asked as she began shaking.

"Someplace safe," he said. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

His calmness helped her to calm down a little. "Are you...taking me to your leader?" She asked.

A snort of laughter escaped him. "Yeah, but not for whatever reason you're thinking," he said, making the driver's seat vibrate like a massage chair. "Just relax. Nothing bad's going to happen."

He saw that they were out of human sight and sped up to head to the Autobot base and let Optimus explain everything to her, so she could be up to speed. They got inside and Evac let the girl get out before turning back to his real form and smiling at her, relieved when she smiled back in response. She adjusted her glasses and noticed Miko there looking at her with a warm smile on her face.

"You knew?" Cindy asked in shock, seeing Miko walk down the stairs.

"Always," she repsonded. "Plus, I want you to meet my mom, Arcee," she continued before Cindy heard big footsteps behind her and turned around to see a tall blue femme.

Arcee smiled, holding a plate of cookies in her hand. "It's so nice to meet you for the very first time, Cindy. I'm Miko's mother," she said, offering the plate to the girl.

Cindy nodded. "Thank you," she said, about to grab herself a sugar cookie when she heard another pair of feet behind her, and saw another femme who had her hands on her hips and was obviously dying to meet the girl that had stolen Raf's heart.

"My name is Windblade. I'm Miko's aunt and Raf's guardian mother," Windblade told her straight up and didn't want to let this opportunity slip away from her again. Plus she wanted to see Cindy's reaction.

"Oh, um, well it's an honor to meet you, ma'am. So this is where Raf and Jack goes when school is out," Cindy said while getting to know every single Bot with great interest. To everyone's relief and surprise, Cindy took everything rather well and Evac told them that he had revealed himself to her while they were driving. He left out the part where Cindy had freaked out because he didn't want to embarrass her, something she noticed and gave him a grateful look.

Meanwhile, Miko and Arcee were in their room looking over fun places to go for the summer, since they had one more month until school was out until the fall.

"I want to go to Rome, Italy, and Germany," Miko pointed out at the pictures in the travel.

"Alright, that sounds good, pumpkin pie. And we can go to New Orleans, Louisiana and Canada," Arcee said, typing it down on the computer that was Brains, pleased that her daughter had picked historic places to visit.

Miko smiled with so much zeal as well Arcee had the same feeling too. She loved the new changes in her daughter and was so happy to take those painful memories away from her mind and finally be free. Now the only thing was to now figure out is to think how she could make her daughter to live on Cybertron. She tried thinking of way, but couldn't find a solution for it and she only hoped that the Allspark would do something about it while also thinking about how they were going to end Megatron and bring the Allspark back to their dead planet, and live a normal life for herself and for her sweet daughter. But there was time to worry about that later. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy these moments with her daughter.

"Mom? Can I have some ice cream before dinner? Please?" Miko asked sweetly.

Arcee gave her a knowing look. "And spoil your dinner? I don't think so, young lady," she said, playfully poking Miko's side and making her giggle. "You can have a big bowl of ice cream after dinner, okay? In fact, I'll put all your favorite toppings on it too, but you have to have dinner first."

Miko smiled. "As much as I love ice cream, I wouldn't pass up a chance to eat what you cook, Mom," she admitted.

The blue femme chuckled as peace settled over the base once more.

* * *

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	24. New Look and New Danger

**Chapter 24: New Look and New Danger**

After two weeks of bringing in a new human at the base and getting a full promise from her that she was not going to tell anyone, Cindy was currently in both Miko and Arcee's room doing Miko's hair since the Japanese girl had requested of her to do so, as she said she wanted a brand new look and so Cindy, who was a good best friend, couldn't say no.

First, she gently undid her pigtails before brushing all of her hair down and then grabbed her hair gently and using some items that she took from home and smoothed her friend's hair down completely. "Now, the final touch," Cindy said, pulling out a blue hairband piece and fitting on Miko's head.

"Ooooo, can I look now?! I'm just too excited!" Miko said, practically vibrating with excitement.

Cindy chuckled before showing her best friend the mirror and in return hear the girl scream in excitement, getting in for a hug. "Thanks, Cindy, I love it!. You're awesome!" Miko said before running out to show her new look to her family.

"Hey, wait for me!" Cindy called out with a laugh, running after her.

When the two reached the main part of the base where everyone else was, they had just finished with their meeting about somehow finding access to the Deception warship and raid it to take over and finally end Megatron before evening thinking about taking the Allspark to their dead planet to revive it back to life, all of them knowing that if Megatron learned that the Allspark was on Earth and in their possession, then he would do everything to take it and conquer Earth.

"Hey, guys, check out my new look!" Miko said, getting everyone's attention.

Arcee took a good look at her daughter's new look and smiled brightly "Oh, sweetspark, it fits you so well. I hope you're keeping it that way, I trust?" She said, truly liking her daughter's new hairstyle.

Miko nodded and smiled hugely before seeing Bumblebee take a call from Raf, who was at nerd finals at school after beating Cindy in the semifinals last week, who didn't mind losing to her boyfriend. "Yeah, Raf, I'm coming to get you. Hang tight," Bumblebee said before heading out to go get his best friend.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to pick Raf and drive around the town of Jasper to just talk and maybe race around a bit since summer was approaching very soon. "Any ideas besides hanging around at the base for the summer?" The yellow Autobot asked his best human friend.

Raph gave some good thought on that question and it didn't take long for him to answer. "My mom wants me to fly with her around the mountains and go on a cave hiking trip," he told him with a smile.

"Huh, I guess Windblade has everything planned out for you. I don't mind tagging along, but not the fly part," Bumblebee told him before looking at his side mirror and noticed a black police car behind him. He looked at it real good and noticed that something wasn't right about the car and could tell that it was going after them with bad intentions. "Raf, sit tight and hang on," he said urgently.

Sensing something wrong, Raf looked behind them and saw the police car in hot pursuit of them. "Are we going over the speed limit Bee?" He asked his guardian.

"No, we're not. It's a Con," Bumblebee said seriously before hitting his accelerator hard and making fast turns at a fast speed to get away. Raf held on as he kept quiet, fearing that this might not end well, though he trusted his best friend to get them out of this jam.

The police car followed them hard and wasn't holding up nor slowing down. It roughly bumped Bumblebee hard to give the scout a familiar message, which told Bumblebee exactly who this Con was and he didn't like the feeling he got that this Con wasn't alone on Earth. "Bumblebee to Autobot Base: do you copy? This is an emergency," The scout said urgently, hoping someone would pick up.

Ratchet received the call and could tell from the Scout that this was urgent. "What is it, Bumblebee? I'm detecting a Deception at your location," the medic said.

This caught everyone's attention, especially Cindy who was new about the so called 'Deceptions' and was very worried for her Raf and didn't notice that she was shaking in fear. "Ratchet, it's Barricade. I never forgot how strong he is when he starts to bump bots and cause serious damage," Bumblebee informed him before making a sharp turn to the clear open road to get clear from civilians.

Which would have worked if Barricade hadn't unfortunately speed jumped over the yellow Autobot and spun around to stop him in his tracks. Bumblebee hit his brakes, coming to a squealing stop as suddenly Barricade transformed out from his car form, not caring if people in Jasper spotted them now while it was still daylight. Bumblebee knew that Barricade wasn't going to move out of the way nor leave until he got what he wanted and that was for him and the scout to trade blows.

Knowing the rules that Optimus has given them, in which one of them was to not reveal their true form in a civilization area no matter what, the scout knew he had no choice this time but to break that rule since this was Barricade that he was dealing with. "Scrap. Raf, I need you to get out and find cover. Now," Bumblebee ordered gently, but urgently.

Raf didn't argue and jumped out, running away from the two to find cover. "It's been too long since we crossed paths, Bumblebee. It's been too long since I killed me an Autobot," Barricade said, cracking his knuckles.

Bumblebee transformed, also cracking his knuckles. "But you never once killed me and today you won't," he said firmly.

With that, the two ran towards one another and started trading blows in the face, kicking and blocking with each other. Raf looked on, seeing how the two know each other's moves and even knew exactly when the other started pulling out their blasters at one another. Barricade automatically picked up and hit Bumblebee with a long light pole that was just laying around and sent Bee flying to the other side, but luckily, the scout caught himself to slow down and charged right back at his enemy.

"How did you get here, Barricade?! How did you know that the final fight is on this planet?!" Bumblebee asked when kicking him in the chest.

Barricade held his pain, but quickly shook it off and ran back to fighting. "Easy! Me and the others had tracked the energy signature of the Allspark weeks ago and made contact with Starscream and met up with Lord Megatron. He will have that cube," the Con said with a smirk.

"Not as if we have anything say about it!" Bumblebee said before letting out a battle cry and shooting at the Con.

Raf was shock to learn that the Con had found out about the Allspark being there on Earth and knew good and well that Megatron wouldn't stop until he got his claws on it. What got the boy worried was when he heard that there were others besides Barricade and he didn't at all like where this was going. "First this and now what? What's next?" He asked himself before moving out of the way at seeing a flying Bumblebee about to land on top of him. Bee slammed a hand down to stop his fall and landed in a crouch.

"Raf, you okay?" He asked the boy.

"Y-Yeah," the boy said. "I hope the others get here soon. I'm afraid of what might happen next."

"Me too, partner," the scout said before leaping back into battle.

* * *

Little did they know that the next part was going to be even worse than they thought as neither one knew that satellites from Sector 7 were watching the fight between the two aliens while tracking the stolen cube and most of all, trying to find and arrest Miko.

Agent Simmons was ready to see that little girl again and this time decided he wouldn't get kicked in the jewels again as it was very embarrassing, but he was also impressed on how bold Miko was. Currently, he and his men were all loaded up in both cars and helicopters with weapons just in case they encountered the Bots and he was well enough prepared.

"Alright little girl, let's see if you can dance with Agent Simmons again. I'm going to get you and that Bot who broke in and took my only alien and my Allspark. Game on," he said.

He got in the front seat of the lead car and lead the way out of the base, heading straight for Jasper, Nevada, ready to get what he wanted without any issues.

But ever since he encountered Miko, he started to pull up information on her and the other kids and was impressed on how the girl was adopted by a female alien and couldn't wait to learn more when meeting the girl again. "Miko, the daughter of the female alien named Arcee. Huh, that little girl was desperate to have a mother in which I don't blame her, given her past. When we get her, I'm getting her therapy. Growing up with abusive foster parents, that just makes me sick," he said to himself, truly feeling terrible about Miko's past. No kid deserved to be abused.

But little did he know that in his efforts, he would be facing some very protective Autobots who would do anything to keep the kids, especially the teenage girl they were fond of, safe from both Cons and anyone that wanted to take the kids away.

* * *

 **Well, things are about to get even more tense.**

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	25. Hello, Agent Simmons

**Chapter 25: Hello, Agent Simmons**

Raph continued watching on the fight between Bumblebee and Barricade and could not believe that the fight just moved from the open road to now currently on the streets of Jasper. Raph watched close but not too close while watching people screaming, running, and even begin to film the fight, which he couldn't blame them since both bots were causing a whole lot of damage to the small, usually quiet town.

"Take this!" Barricade yelled when throwing a mail truck at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee grabbed just in the nick of time and spin right around and swung it right back at Barricade, who quickly took out his blaster and blow it up. At that moment, Bumblebee leaped forward and punched the Con hard in the face, sending flying into a building in which was a shoe store.

"Too much for your Barricade?" Bumblebee said, being cocky while having his boxing stance, feeling that he was winning.

Barricade growled and got up and started shooting with both hands.

"Die, Autobot!" He yelled while not caring if some humans got hurt in the crossfire.

"What's taking the guys so long? Bumblebee can't fight for too long since his being too cautious around civilians." Raph said to himself before hearing cars coming his way. Relief filled him as he got up from hiding behind the car and saw Jazz, Ironhide, and Crosshairs driving in top speed. Next was Ironhide in his black truck mode and he transformed rapidly and jump-kicked Barricade far away from Bumblebee and sent him crashing into another building.

"You guys are late," Bumblebee said, highly upset while getting up with his hand on his deep open cut on his side.

"Sorry Bee, but we had to make sure that it's not just him whose out here. Get Raph and let's go," Jazz said while Crosshairs activated the groundbridge.

Raph ran to where they were and got right in without being spotted by anyone else. Barricade recovered from his pain and saw the groundbridge being closed up and got up in anger.

"Soundwave, bridge me out!" He said before seeing his transportation come online. "This is far from over."

* * *

 _Autobot Base..._

"Prime what's the meaning of this?! Why did Bumblebee and the others blow their cover and now the news is streaming like crazy!" A highly ticked-off Agent Fowler asked.

Optimus was just as upset about the incident as much as Flower, but knew the situation was minor compared to what is going on now. Plus, he knew one day that their cover would be discovered indefinitely.

"Agent Fowler, this situation is highly important but now this is not the time to panic. As of now, Earth is now at state of being in risk now that Megatron has learned about the whereabouts of the Allspark." Optimus said seriously.

That shocked and put fear in Agent Fowler as this was now a big concern. The nightmare had now become a living reality.

"That, and Barricade is not alone. He told me how many were with him, but one thing's for sure, they aren't just plain ordinary soldiers." Bumblebee spoke while letting Ratchet patched him up.

"I'm afraid that we might have to keep the kids out of the base. Especially Miko. Now that she possesses the same type of energy of the Allspark." Ultra Magnus said, noticing how Arcee was afraid of that.

"Megatron better not come near her," she growled.

They talked more on the situation while Miko listened on and felt sad that she couldn't help, but knowing that this was not the time to be in a pity party. In fact, she had an idea along with a smirk behind it when walking back into her room where Jack, Raph, and Cindy were. Skipping her way inside still having that smile on her face while working her way on packing her things.

"Miko, why are you packing?" Jack asked.

"Because, pumpkin pie, we're all gonna stay at your house temporarily. Just until things calm down. Some summer we're having huh?" Miko said with a chuckle while packing her stuff along with her My Little Pony Rainbow Dash toy in her bag.

Raph nodded his head. "Yeah, we might as well since these Cons are more out and about than usual," he said.

"Wait. Um, I'm very new to all of this and so is this something ya usually do?" Cindy asked with a little nervousness.

Jack shook his head and smiled. "No, however this is a first. But me and my mom are okay with this since she and F-," Jack stopped talking and put his hand on his mouth.

"What's wrong Jack? Is your mom dating someone we know?" Cindy asked with such curiousness.

Jack shook his head in a lie, but Miko had already know since she's been snooping around her mother, aunt, and soon to be future mother-in-law June's conversation and grinned when finding out what they were talking about.

"Jack's mom is dating Agent Fowler for some time now and my poor sweet Jackrabbit is too embarrassed to accept it." She informed Cindy before putting the strap of her bag around her shoulder and guided her best friend out.

Jack shook his head in shame while catching up with the others while Raph comfort him.

"Hey, it's not so bad," the younger boy said. "Now you're mom's got two guys protecting her. You and Agent Fowler."

"Yeah. Still, it's kind of weird," the older boy admitted.

They took the groundbridge and found themselves in Jack's room, settling in very comfortably before Arcee had pulled Miko back in to say something while Windblade did the same to Raph.

"Sweetheart, this is not going to be too long, okay? You know I love you enough to keep you safe even if it means you're far away from me," Arcee said sadly before giving her daughter a kiss on her cheek.

"It's okay, Mom. I know you and the rest of our family will sort things out. Plus, I have my cousin Raph and my tasty boyfriend of mine to keep me company." Miko said with a wink and a smirk.

Arcee smiled at her daughter while inside was highly upset when seeing that Jack and Miko would once again have time to be too touchy, though she knew it wouldn't go too far. She still planned to have a good talk with Jack when things blew over.

"Okay, so when this is all over, we'll still have our summer vacation. Since your mom and dad have given me and Bulky permission to keep you for the whole summer. Cool?" Windblade asked before giving her son a kiss on his forehead sweetly.

"Yes, Mom. See you soon. Love you," Raph said before jumping right out with Miko close behind.

"I'm going to kill Jack if he does anything I don't approve of. I meant that too, Wind." Arcee said with her hands on her hips and an upset look on her face.

"Hehehehe. Well I'm your boat too, Arcee. This is nothing more but an opportunity for Cindy to mess with Raph without supervision." Windblade said before walking out while still being serious.

* * *

Hours went by and it soon became nighttime as all four kids were in their pajamas and was playing a game of 'who can last long in kissing' as this was both Miko and Cindy's idea for their boyfriends in which the boys truly didn't mind playing. June, on the other hand, was in the kitchen pulling out brownies for them to eat while watching the news that was still streaming about the incident in which worried her a lot. "Oh boy, I wonder how Fowler is handing this? I just hope this won't effect our wedding planning for August." She said to herself before hearing her doorbell ring. She put on her smile and exited her kitchen, going to the door and opening it. "Hello, June Darby. My name is Simmons. Agent Simmons." Simmons with a smile when showing his badge and went right inside with a group of his men.

"Can I help you, Agent Simmons?" June asked, knowing exactly who he was and she didn't like that he was there.

Just when she asked this, the two heard the kids coming down the steps with excitement on their faces for some brownies but their excitement was quickly dropped and replaced with uneasiness. Especially for Miko.

"Oh, scrap," she said when Simmons took off his shades and smiled at the Japanese girl.

"Why, hello there, Miko. Been a while, has it not?" Simmons asked before ordering his men to search the place from top to bottom along with smashing a few things.

"Hey, stop breaking our things!" June said while putting herself in front of the kids as their protection. Jack placed himself in front of Miko and Raph did the same for Cindy, who took his hand in worry.

"Sorry June, but this is what I needed. That, and all of you are arrested. Especially you, Miko." Simmons looked at the girl in seriousness before one of his men informed him on high energy readings.

Simmons took the radiation scanner and went scanning each person and picked up a high energy readings on everyone else. He stopped on Miko and got a big one from her, which surprised the agent.

"Oh, yes, you're absolutely are under arrest. Book 'em, boys," he said, heading right out of the house while letting his men put handcuffs on June and the kids after putting their hands behind their backs.

"You're making a big mistake!" Cindy yelled out in anger while struggling to break free as she and others were hearded into the car. "My Mom and Dad are both lawyers and police officers and they will sue the pants off you!" She threatened.

"Kid, I'm from a government agency. Your parents can't touch me," Simmons said while getting in.

They separated the kids and June into different cars so that Simmons could interrogate freely with the kids and get answers as they drove out.

"I swear if you lay a hand on those kids, I'm kicking you in all of your butts!" June yelled out from the other car, to which Simmons and the kids heard her.

"Look, Mr. Simmons, this is not the perfect time for you to come arrest us. Trust me, because my mom is crazy and she will hurt someone if it involves me being hurt," Miko explained while her key started glowing with no explanation.

"What the?" Simmons said, looking over and taking off the necklace around the girl's neck, seeing that it held a key. "So this is what we tracked? Because we had tracked two signatures from the same cube. Where do you get this?" He demanded to know.

Miko was about to open her mouth until Jack spoke up. "None of your business. It's hers, so give it back. Now," he said. "And she's right. You're going to regret this."

* * *

 _Autobot Base..._

"Optimus, we have a situation. Miko's key is sending us a distress signal." Brains said, messing with the computers to get an exact location, bringing it up on the screen.

Every Autobot looked up to see that June and the kids were captured by Simmons after assuming that he saw the news and now was heading his way out of town, leaving Jasper.

"Boss, we have to go after them. I mean the humans have already discovered that we existed. Thanks to Bee." Hound pointed out.

"Hey, you weren't there when dealing with Barricade." Bumblebee argued back.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is. Right now we're in a deep situation and we need to do something." Grimlock spoke up after pushing the two bots aside.

Both Arcee and Windblade were highly worried about Raf and Miko and didn't want to even dare to think about what Simmons might do to them, let alone that they may never see the kids again. Drift and the others discussed on what to do in such little time while Optimus had made his decision. Hating that things had gone wild now knowing more Cons were there and the Allspark and maybe their own base is at risk of being discovered. But he wasn't going to let it mess him up as he put his serious face on and turned around to face his fellow family.

"Ratchet, activate the groundbridge to the kids and June's location." Optimus ordered the old medic. "First order is that we're going to get them and June back. No one takes our charges and gets away with it."

Ratchet nodded without even saying a word as he too wanted to get those kids back as they had grow on him for the longest time, especially Miko. Heck, he would die for them if it ever came down to it while the other Autobots felt the same way. Everyone looked at Optimus and knew that he was going to break his own rules and knowing that once they were going to show their faces to the world, there was no turning back when it was all over. Arcee took a deep breath, her eyes set in a glare. "I'm coming, sweetie," she said softly, thinking of Miko.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus said before transforming into his truck form and taking off with the others close behind while Brains hopped inside Hound as his transportation.

"Wait, I'm a Dino Bot. I don't have a earth base vehicle mode, only dinosaur mode," Grimlock said with confusion.

Ratchet sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just go already!" He said urgently.

"Okay, okay!" Grimlock said, turning into his T-Rex mode and running right into the vortex.

* * *

 _On the roads outside of Jasper..._

"Now, look, I am losing my patience with you kids. Where is my cube?" Simmons asked for like the hundredth time.

"We're not going to tell you anything!" Raf yelled back.

"We rather be locked up then snitch," Miko said angrily.

"Right! So just let it go!" Jack argued.

"You'll never get what you want!" Cindy said bravely.

Simmons just chuckled and laughed at how protective they are about keeping the cube away from him and from the whereabouts of the Autobots. However he knew so much more than the four knew about their kind.

"You kids don't get it, do ya?. I'm trying to protect you from them and our planet. Listen, I know something a lot more than what your so called guardians know. Heck, I can tell you so much information that you'll think twice when hanging with them," he said, being all serious.

This caught all four of their attentions as they could tell that he wasn't lying nor trying to fool them. Miko did not like where this was going and felt scared and wanted her mother more than she ever had before but she had to stay strong and not show fear to her enemies, which is what her family had told her.

"What do you know Agent Simmons? What information that you have about my family's history?" She asked with interest and wonder.

Simmons smirked, seeing it caught her attention and interest and couldn't wait to learn so much about the girl's experience with living with aliens and so interested with the other kids. Just before he could even speak, someone or something suddenly stomped down on the car's engine, causing everyone inside to panic.

"What just happened?!" Simmons yelled before he got scared when the roof of the car was pulled off.

The kids were highly relieved to see who it was that came to save them. Simmons and his men were stone-shocked to see who was looking down upon them with such anger.

"Agent Simmons, say hello to the leader of the Autobots. Optimus Prime," Miko said with a smirk.

The other kids smirked too, knowing that the agent was about to see what happens when you make the Autobots angry.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! I think Agent Simmons didn't read the warning signs. :)**

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	26. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Chapter 26: All Hell Breaks Loose**

Simmons looked in total fear and had nothing to say at this point while his agents held their guns tight and pointed at their target who was highly upset at the moment and wasn't going to let anyone push his buttons any further than they already had. "Taking June and the children was a bad move," Optimus told them before leaning forward to have a face to face conversation with Simmons.

"Heh, uh, look, this is government affairs and...," Simmons shut right up after Optimus slammed his fist on the pavement while the kids stood in complete silence, having never seen Optimus this upset. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't do anything that you'll soon regret," said a super-frightened Simmons with his arms up.

"You already have." Optimus shot daggers at the agent. "Autobots Remove their weapons."

Without hesitation, all the Autobots came out of nowhere and pulled out their guns or blasters and pointed at the agents. "Freeze!" Ironhide commanded who was mad and pointed at the agents.

"And if ya thinking of pulling anything on us well, then I'm not afraid to shoot and smash." said Hound while letting Brains slide down to his gun. The small bot grinned right at Agent Simmons.

"Hahaha, what's wrong, Simmons? You're not talking big and bad since now I've got Hound in front of you," he teased, knowing that would get under the agent's skin.

"Why you little...," Simmons got shut up once again at seeing Grimlock in Dinobot form as the angry bot roared at him and his agents, who quickly removed themselves from the broken down car.

"Miko!" Arcee called to her daughter, who quickly ran over to get embraced.

"Mom!" Miko exclaimed with happiness and love.

"Raf, darling!" Windblade picked up Raf and kissed the boy in such an embarrassing way.

"Mom, not so much kisses. People are watching." Raf said, blushing when he heard Cindy giggle.

Jack, without warning, was quickly hugged by his mom who got out of the car. "You just wait until your dad gets here. He's going to kill Simmons," she said, knowing that would be the case.

"Yeah, and...wait. You mean Agent Fowler is going to my new dad? Since when?!" Jack broke the hug up and was completely concerned, but his questions weren't going to be answered right away.

"Silence!" Optimus warned before looking back at Simmons. "Agent Simmons, you are in a real bad situation with not only me but with the Decepticons. As we speak, Megatron has learned about the AllSpark's location, and he knows that we have it. It is important for you to leave before things get worse for everyone else."

"And that's why I need my cube in which that bot over there that little sneaky girl took from me. Plus, you can't be trusted. Not what has happened to my planet years ago," said Agent Simmons, who had gained back his confidence.

Optimus automatically knew what Simmons was saying and couldn't believe that he knew a little bit of his people's dark history, and did not want any of the kids to know about it at all. Little did they know, up in the clouds hovered the Decepticons warship. Megatron, along with Starscream, Soundwave, Dreadwing, and even Shockwave, was monitoring the Allspark energy signal and then found the Autobots as well, in which Megatron was highly pleased to get outstanding news.

"This is perfect. The Allspark is good as mine and soon this planet will be my second conquest of new Dark City just when I'll bring life back to Cybertron," said Megatron with a evil grin.

Starscream nodded with a evil grin. "Why yes, Lord Megatron, it will the greatest turning point in Decepticons history! Please, allow me to assemble my squad of air fighter elites and I'll hand you the Allspark," he said, eager to please his leader.

"Not so fast, Starscream. I did not agree with the idea. Just because Lord Megatron has returned you back to the ranks, it still doesn't mean that you've got full command of second-in-command, now that we both have to share it." said Dreadwing, looking at the flyer angrily.

"Your meaningless fight is illogical. Lord Megatron, why don't we deploy either the tapeworm Driller or my new weapon?" Asked Shockwave, keeping his tone respectful in hopes of his leader agreeing.

"And let that Predacon run rampant?! Completely out of question, Shockwave!" Starscream said, glaring at him.

While they were talking about what to do even though Megatron had already planned it out but wanted to hear their opinions, Blackarachnia stood leading up against the wall, sharpening up her fangs and licked them to see if they're sharp enough to bite and rolled her eyes at hearing the men bicker like little sparklings. "And that's why we girls mature faster than boys," she told herself before getting off the wall and goin over towards them. "Oh, stick it in your tail pipe, Starscream!" She said in a rude and sassy manner, having had enough. "It's completely obvious that Megatron has a plan up his sleeve, stupid. So let him decide and shut your mouth."

"You hold your sly tongue, Blackarachnia." Starscream pointed at her threateningly.

Blackarachnia was about to open her smart mouth again when Megatron raised his hand to stop the bickering and the 'Cons at once quieted down. "Enough. I am going down to get it. Starscream, Shockwave, and Dreadwing will accompany me along with the mini cons. Soundwave and Blackarachnia will stay on board with the rest for further instructions. Time for me to obtain power," Megatron said with a evil, devilish grin.

"As you wish, milord," Shockwave said with respect.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Blackarachnia said sweetly. "Your plan is the best one."

Starscream glared at the femme while Dreadwing nodded, agreeing that Megatron's plan was the best, plus he didn't dare talk back to Megatron, unlike Starscream.

* * *

Prowl looked up towards the sky to see something headed their way and knew for a fact that it was not good news for either themselves nor the humans. "Optimus, we've got incoming," he said urgently.

Optimus looked up and saw what he meant, pulling out his blaster. "Megatron is here! Autobots, prepare for battle!" He declared.

"I'm always ready master," said Drift, pulling out his sword and getting into a ready stance..

"Con hunting time," said Wheeljack with a smirk, having a few grenades in his hands, ready to send them flying.

"Sir, what about June, the kids, and them?" Ultra Magnus asked while pulling out his gun from his back and beginning to load it.

"Evac, take June and the kids away from here and from Jasper. Getting back to the base will be difficult. Smokescreen will accompany you," Optimus ordered while letting Arcee and Windblade say their farewells before setting their kids down on the ground to get into Evac as he and Smokescreen took off in great speed.

"We'll keep them safe, sir," Evac promised.

"Evac, you make sure the humans are safe," Arcee said to him.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, getting the hidden message.

"That goes for me too, Evac," Wingblade said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said to her.

"No worries," Smokescreen said, though he was a bit worried.

Hot Rod aimed his gun, ready to let loose. "Ready when you are, Optimus," he said.

Megatron and the rest of the 'Cons landed down while Shockwave took the ground bridge since he couldn't fly and had a handful of Cons behind him. Optimus pulled out his Star Saber and it glowed while Megatron said pulling out his version of the legendary sword. "Some time ago, I knew that Windblade who is your top elite wrecker have snuck aboard and took the hammer. But, she didn't take it soon enough for me to craft my own weapon with the help of a limb," the evil Decepticon leader said with a smirk.

Optimus looked at Megatron and noticed that he had a new arm on the left side and noticed it belonged to a deceased Prime. This revelation filled him with shock and disappointment. "Megatron, what have you done? You disrespected the dead to fulfill your twisted goal," he said in angry.

"Yes, I figured you would say such thing. I'll call this weapon the Dark Star Saber. Crafted by pure dark energon. A true weapon of mass destruction," said the evil overlord, grinning evilly.

"Megatron, you are one sick, twisted, evil freak!" Jazz yelled out, very disturbed by this revelation too.

"Is backup coming?" Agent Simmons whispered, seeing the giant robots were distracted at the moment.

"Yeah, they are on their way as we speak," said another agent.

Simmons nodded his head."Good. Order them to go after the kids and capture that one alien who they are driving in. We have Miko's , so let's get going while they are distracted," he said, not willing to give up one what he felt was right.

"You have two choices, Optimus. Either hand over the Allspark or go down fighting just like the rest of Autobot army," Megatron said, activating his sword's energy.

Optimus activated his mask. "Autobots, fight!" He said at once.

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron yelled in response.

Just then, they all began to shoot at each other and started to throw bombs at each other thanks to Wheeljack and another con. Arcee swore that she'd made sure she fought all the way through in order to get her baby back while Windblade felt the same as neither was going to lose against Megatron. Not now nor ever.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Evac and Smokescreen were currently driving out of Jasper with great timing as June was in the driver's seat of Evac's alt mode while Cindy sat on the passenger side and Miko, Jack, and Raf sat in the back.

"Where are we going?" June asked.

"Somewhere where they won't find us," Evac said before noticing a helicopter up ahead.

"Evac, watch out!" Smokescreen yelled through the comm.

But Evac didn't react on time as the bolt of electricity hit him hard and he was forced to let go of June and the kids as he cried out in pain. All five hit the ground lightly and turned to see that Agent Simmons agents had tracked them down and was already loading up an unconscious Evac while leaving Smokescreen, who was knocked out from the second blast of electricity. "No, Evac!" Cindy yelled out to her friend and guardian before being lifted up by one of Simmons' men and pushed into the helicopter.

"Mom, please help us." Miko said in a whisper as tears began to fall in fear of never seeing her family again.

At that moment during the battle, both Arcee and Windblade felt their mother instincts kicking in and sensed danger from their kids. "Miko!" Arcee called out.

"Raf!" Windblade called out before Bulkhead pulled her down before being hit.

"Wind, get your head in the game." Bulkhead told her before going back to fight.

"Bulky, our son is in danger!. We need to...!" Windblade jumped back from being hit by a missile and had to continue fighting while worrying about not seeing her son again.

Arcee felt fear running through her and she couldn't relive the moment of losing another love one. "No. I lost my husband Tailgate. Then I lost my best friend and former partner Cliffjumper. I'll will not lose my daughter, no matter what!" Arcee said to herself before going all out shooting while watching Optimus and Megatron trade sword blows.

"One shall stand!" Megatron yelled, fighting back to beat Optimus as the swords collided.

"One shall fall!" Optimus said, using all the strength he had on willing the sword of the Primes to help him win this battle.

Meanwhile, Simmons smiled as he saw his plan had gone off without a hitch, minus the small sidetrack earlier. He noticed Miko glaring at him and he smirked. "Tough luck, kid," he said.

She glared at him in anger. "You just wait, Simmons," she growled. "You're so going to wish you hadn't kidnapped us."

June nodded, also glaring at the agent while looking at the kids, who were huddled close together, hoping that the Autobots would know that they were in trouble and needed help.

Little did they know, Evac's beacon had turned on when he had fallen unconscious and was giving out a signal that was undetected by the agents or Simmons.

* * *

 **Please leave John2851 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
